The Shadow of sins committed
by Fenrir23-X
Summary: En un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, el bien y el mal estan sobrevalorado, solo las acciones que tomes y el resultado final te podran juzgar en este mundo, heroismo, compasion, arrogancia, envidia, gula, soberbia, solidaridad, malevolencia, abnegacion. toda una gama de etiquetas, adjetivos todos con un peso en este mundo y un papel en el mismo... cual seria para salvar el mundo
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS GENTE bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia que estuvo en ensayo y pues gracia a varios mp y review he decidido traerle su espacio personal, y bueno aqui esta, solo para aclarar, esta historia no sera la tipica donde veremos a Issei y los demas teniendo aventuras noseque, aqui veremos un oc y el lado de los malos, mostrando una faceta poco dada en el fanfic, tambien es para mostrar que los malos son como nosotros, tienen sus culpas y remordimientos, pueden reir y llorar, pero principalmente quiero mostrar un heroe diferente, aquel que toma el papel de malvado cruel y sadico villano, el que empuja a los buenos a tener que mejor y cambiar.  
**

 **Anti-heroe y Abnegacion, serian la definicion de los 2 oc que contarian esta historia oscura.**

 **sin mas el primer episodio.**

 **mi no ser blahblah blah**

* * *

Muy pocas veces uno puede decir que la vida es justa…en cualquier ámbito ya sea desde el trabajo y lo social hasta el amor.

Pero aun así uno puede sentir satisfecho o contento con lo poco que uno puede ir obteniendo a lo largo de su vida.

La gran mayoría podría sentirse alegre sobre eso...pero una parte pequeña…no es tan afortunada de muchas formas que no alcanzaría el tiempo para decirte todas.

En especial hay una…que sucede ahora en algún remoto lugar del universo…un chico con una madre y 4 hermanas y un padre fallecido.

Un chico que tiene que vivir a la sombra de ellas, humillado…sin amigo ni nadie que se interese en él.

En un mundo donde la fuerza lo es todo…carece de ella.

Siendo sincero con ustedes lectores…quizás estén ante la posiblemente historia…más emotiva y de reflexión moral que puedan leer…una historia de desunión familiar, discriminación, traiciones y sobre todo engaños y desamores.

La típica historia del héroe que salva a todos…no es la que encontraran aquí…verán aun chico quien sin ayuda de nadie, ni la misericordia de otros camino un sendero que solo unos pocos habían podido dar pasos sin caer en la locura…porque quizás ya estaba loco.

Esta es la historia de un alma que se acostumbró al dolor…al engaño…a la traición y que sin ninguna intención y por obligacion…se tuvo que convertir un martir…un Anti-héroe.

Una historia llamada "La Sombra de los pecados cometidos"

Como toda historia tiene su inicio, este tuvo lugar en un mundo donde lo sobrenatural vivía con lo cotidiano, los dioses, demonios, ángeles y monstruos existían.

Los héroes de los que leíamos de las historias también existieron en algún tiempo.

Nuestro joven desafortunado era un descendiente de uno y además de una familia llena de prodigios mágicos, de la espada, de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, etcétera y etcétera.

Nuestro personaje llamado Drake es el hermano de en medio, con 2 hermanas mayores y 2 hermanas menores.

Hijo del fallecido Paladín Exorcista Namikaze Minato, un hombre nacido del arcángel Sariel y un hombre humano, fue un gran exorcista un ejemplo para toda la facción de los ángeles pero murió por una enfermedad incurable a los 45 años.

Su madre, una maga muy reconocida por su descendencia del mago Johann George Faust quien hizo un pacto con el demonio Mephisto Pheles, era una poderosa hechicera muy hábil y peligrosa, llamada Kushina Faust de 38 años.

Sus hermanas mayores llamadas Mio y Erza Namikaze eran unas bellezas inhumanas, heredando el físico de su madre y la inteligencia y habilidad física de su padre, eran una maga excepciona y espadachín de primer nivel respectivamente.

Ambas codiciadas por demonios de clase alta para ser parte de su nobleza ninguna acepto y decidieron ser embajadoras del cielo.

Su hermana gemela Mine quien por problemas de salud cuando nació su cabello fue mucho tonos más bajo de rojo que sus hermanas al borde del rosado nació con un Sacred Gear llamado [Pumpkin] un rifle de energía santa muy potente que puede ser usado tanto como atacar para destruir como francotirador.

Y al final las más pequeña de todos los hermanos Silvia Namikaze que a contrario de sus hermanas heredo el cabello rubio de su padre, una chica que nació con el Sacred Gear [Saphirer Dragón] que tiene el alma de la reina dragón Saphire también conocida como la [Diamond dragón Queen] la tercer rey dragón más fuerte hasta que fue sellado en un Sacred Gear por el dios bíblico.

Y al final el único varón de la familia desde la muerte de su padre, Drake Namikaze podría decirse el hermano de en medio no tenía talento para la magia, físicamente era fuerte pero era eclipsado por el de sus hermanas y en ese tiempo…parecía no tener un Sacred Gear.

Siendo una familia muy conocida por lo sobrenatural del mundo que el único varón de esa familia fuera un perdedor fue impresionante y empezó su vida dura, al tener hermanas "súper estrellas" siempre lo denigraban…no ayudaba su familia tampoco.

Su madre Kushina…prácticamente se volvió una puta desvergonzada, estando tan locamente enamorada de su padre, que al perderlo entro en una muy profunda depresión que solo llenaba con sexo y alcohol…fue duro para Drake ver a su madre ir en ese camino más cuando la admiraba.

Sus hermanas se volvieron soberbias y engreídas, las 4 al ser tan fuertes como un demonio de clase alta (además de Mio y erza unos escalones debajo de la clase Ultímate) se creían mejor que todos y lo rebajaban mas además de hostigarlo.

Un día se rompió y de su enfado se mostró su Sacred Gear [Absolute Demise] también conocida como [la eterna princesa de hielo] un sacred gear tipo longinus que no tenia forma fisica cuando se usaba salvo que el cabello del portador se volvia blanco y lo ojos azules como hielo.

Después de ese día decidió que su tiempo con esa familia había terminado y tomo camino hacia un futuro…donde pudiera ser importante y sobre todo…se sintiera útil y necesitado.

El tiempo paso los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años y así pasaron 6 años desde que abandono la reconocida familia Namikaze, fue solo después de 2 años se dieron cuenta que su hermano/hijo se había ido.

Si Drake hubiera visto la reacción de su familia ante su desaparición se habría reído y preguntado a quien se le ocurrió esa broma.

Su madre había entrado en un estado frenesí tratando de averiguar donde su hijo se había metido por razones un poco enferma, había caído en cuenta que su hijo se parecía mucho a su padre y sería mejor sustituto que todos los hombre con los que se había encontrado.

Para Mio y Erza era perder su preciado hermano, aquel que las alentaba a ser mejor su ototo-kun…bueno ya se harán una idea de que a lo que me refiero…al igual que su madre no habían visto el verdadero valor de su hermano menor y hasta que lo perdieron lo empezaron a valorar.

Mine y Silvia lo tomaron un poco más normal pero aun así todavía extrañaban a su Onii-san.

Pero después todo eso las cosas cambiaron las 5 mujeres empezaron a involucrarse en las acciones de las 3 facciones bíblicas y a distanciarse entre ellas, Kushina se volvió la reina de Serafall Leviatán, Mine y Silvia se unieron a Grigori y Mio y Erza se unieron a la facción de los cielos.

Era curioso como una sola persona fue la causa de su separación, para resumir lo que orillo a que las hermanas y madre fueran a diferentes facciones, fue de quien fue la culpa, quien había orillado a su hermano/ hijo se fuera, Silvia y Mine culpaban a Kushina y sus hermanas mayores por no hacer nada por apoyar a su hermano, Mio y Erza culpaban a Mine y Silvia por no ser más cercanas a él Y Kushina culpaba a sus hijas por no notar y cuidar a su hermano.

El tiempo paso sin ningun cambio en el mundo hasta el atentado de kokabiel para inciar una nueva guerra, como resultado las facciones biblicas se reunieron para firma un tratado de paz y evitar otro altercado como el de kokabiel, pero fue interrumpida por un ataque terrorista orquestado por el grupo llamado Khaos brigade liderado por la descendiente del leviatan original katerea leviatan.

ella peleaba contra el gobernador de los angeles caidos Azazel, pero ella subestimo al angel caido y cuando estaba apunto de ser asesinada.

-que patetica te ves...katerea.-hablo una voz que llamo la atencion de todos, cuando la lanza de luz de azazel que tenia como objetivo la cabeza de la descendiente del leviatan fue congelada y se destruyo en fragmento de hielo.

-esa voz... !¿no puede ser?¡-grito katerea en terror absoluto ganando un asombro de los presentes.

-si katerea-chan...he venido por ti.-contesto la voz y aparecio un hombre vestido de armadura corporal con hombreas anchas con la frase absolute zero sobre su pectoral izquierdo una capa blanca y unos pantalones negros con botas con punta de metal.

su rostro era uno muy familiar, cabello rubio rasgos masculinos delinados correctamente y ojos azul rey.

-¿que haces aqui?...no se supone que estabas liderando el ataque a asgard.-le grito a lo cual solo solto una pequeña carcajada.

-sigh...oh por favor, en serio me tomas tan debil como tu mujer "tengo que consumir las serpientes de ophis para ser mas fuerte" ya acabe el ataque...digamos que thor y odin no podran hacer nada...en un buen tiempo jaja.-se burlo luego miro a los lideres de las facciones.-oh disculpen mis malos modales lideres.-comento sarcasticamente.

-permitanme presentarme...mi nombre es Drake namikaze-hablo dejando en shock a los presente principalmente a serafall y michael, no creian que el hijo de minato y kushina estaria con los terrorista.-segundo al mando de la khaos brigade.-concluyo mirando con burla a los lideres.

-¿como es que el nieto de sariel es un terrorista?-pregunto michael a drake no creeyendo que el descendiente de uno de los mejores exorcistas de la historia era el segundo al mando de una organizacion terrorista dirigida por el infinito dios dragon.

-bueno tio michael...es facil, todo es culpa de mis hermanas y una puta de una madre.-contesto con aburrimiento.-sabes tio, es cierto que la familia es lo primero, pero no es facil cuando... ¡tu jodido padre es un maldito heroe para una puta e hipocrita faccion!-grito en odio.- **¡todos esperaban que fuera tan grande como el, como mi madre, como mis hermanas**!, pero no fue asi, no tuve la suerte de heredar la fuerza sacra y fisica de mi padre como Erza y Mio, no herede la destreza magica y ademas tener indicio alguno de poseer un sacred gear como silvia y mine...lo unico que tenia era una resistencia y tolerancia al dolor, ¿pero de que sirve?, tus putas hermanas y madre son poderosas, casi al ultimate class, y yo solo un pobre bajo nivel, asi que porque seguir en sus sombras, porque seguir en esa familia donde como soy el perdedor que no merezco nada...!no merece amor y que la maldita que juro que no importaba que no fueras un perdedor que te juro que no iba tras tu apellido te traiciona por un maldito bastardo!-grito dejando salir su poder en ondas muy poderosas asombrando a los lideres y asustando a la joven generacion de demonios y exorcitas.

-pero he acabado con ellas...con este maldito mundo, donde si eres parte de lo sobrenatural y tienes poder...puedes ser feliz, amado y respetado...incluso si eres un perverso asqueroso y patetico como el sekuryuutei-comento lo ultimo mirando con odio a hyodo issei.-sigh...pero que mas da..ophis-sama me prometio un nombre en la historia... !ser conocido como el humano mas poderoso de la existencia!, !y con [absolute demise] llegare a la cima y nadie me detendra, no los angeles ni los angeles caido, no los dioses y mucho menos ustedes malditos diabloS!-su mirada se volvio psicopata.-despues de todo casi mato a un top 10... de no ser por Hel y un ejercito de valkirias Thor y el All-father odin hubieran perecido por mis manos.-miro siniestramente a los lideres tomando posicion de batalla, teniendo en cuenta que si es verdad que el pudo derrotar a un top 10 y a Odin...no era para tomarse a la ligera y empezaron a subir su aura de poder.

Drake alzo una ceja y bufeo-por favor no se pongan tan paranoicos...aun no es momento de luchar contra ustedes...el tiempo vendra...quiero que mi _madre y hermanas_ esten presentes cuando destruya las facciones biblicas...le muestre al mundo la mentira en la que vivimos...la hipocrecia de la iglesia jajajaj.-

-tch, asi que eres otro villano cliche como ella.-comento azazel solo para ser tomado por sorpresa por el cuello por drake y empezarlo a ahogar.

-oh, nonono, azazel-san...yo no soy como ella, yo solo busco que el mundo despierte de su sueño...quiero que se defienda de ustedes, quiero que sean parte de este mundo... ! **porque es su derecho**!-presionaba mas el cuello de azazel quien aun en su armadura de dragon no podia hacer que lo soltara incluso estaba empezando a congelarlo.-ustede piensan que pueden tomar las decisiones de todos, aun cuando una gran parte de los lideres del mundo saben de su existencia...¿que hay del pueblo, de los debiles, de lo desamparados?, ellos vivien en el engaño y siendo victimas de basura de diablos callejeros.-solto a azazel y lo pateo rompiendo parte de la armadura y estrellandolo contra los edificios de la escuela.

-...esperaba mas del gobernador grigori.-se encongio de hombros.-oh bueno, ahora katerea vamonos...tenemos que hablar muy seriamente porque adelantaste este acto sin al menos traer a August o Dios Serena contigo.-pregunto.

-¡porque estoy harta de esta farsa de maou y esa maldita leviatan por eso vine para...!-fue interrumpida porque fue congelada completamente por solo el movimiento de la mano de drake.

-...solo escucho basura salir de tu boca.-comento y luego miro a la levitan actual.-...ohh asi que tu poder se deriva del hielo Serafall leviatan...tengo curiosidad ¿que es mas fuerte tu magia hielo o mis poderes?-pregunto cubriendose con un aura helada.-vamos a ver si tu leviatan eres capaz de impresionarme con tu mas fuerte ataque...matare al restante ejercito que esta estupida trajo aqui.-ofrecio.

-...como sabemos que vas a cumplir tu palabra.-hablo el arcangel gabriel a lo cual el rubio solo supiro de fastidio.

-sigh...estan dificil creer en la palabra de un terrorista?-pregunto ganando una mirada plana de todos los presentes.-ok...esa pregunta fue estupida, bueno a ver si esto los convence.-dijo y miro al ejercito de katerea friamente.-ustedes fueron en contra de las ordenes de mi señora ahora su castigo es la **muerte.-** dijo con voz de ultratumba y de un movimiento de su mano todos fueron congelado al instante acto seguido solo chasqueo sus dedos y todos explotaron en pedazos.

-y asi es como lo hacemos en mi barrio.-comento sacudiendo el polvo en sus mano.-ahora que cumpli con mi parte del trato, serias tan amable de atacarme con tu mas poderosa tecnica.-solicito.

serafall dudo por un momento, no creia que el segundo al mando de la khaos brigade estuviera dispuesto a recibir su **C** **elsius Cross Tigger,** lo otro que la detenia era el inconveniente era que esa tecnica congelaba indiscriminadamente todo lo que alcanzaba.

-esta bien.-hablo serafall y se preparo invocando todo su poder haciendo temblar los cimientos de la academia kuoh.

-¡eso es!-grito Drake.-¡asi que este es el poder del rey de mi madre...vamos serafall Leviatan tienes una oportunidad de acabar y matar al segundo al mando de la khaos brigade!-exclamo abriendo los brazos.-¡NO DESAPROBECHES ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!-

-¡ **C** **elsius Cross Tigger**!-ataco serafall con todo su poder a Drake quien solo con una sonrisa esperaba la oleada de poder demoniaco en forma de hielo magico el cual congelaba incluso la tierra y la volvia hielo.

El ataque dio en el blanco creando una gran columna de ventizca artica que creo un enorme iceberg donde dentro estaba drake todavia sonriente.

serafall jadeaba un poco habia usado practicamente cada onza de su poder demoniaco...cosa que no utilizaba desde la guerra civil cuando derroto a Rasmus Belzeebub en la batalla final de la guerra civil.

-...¿esta muerto?-pregunto Gabriel mirando a Drake atrapado en el hielo de Serafall.

-...deberia estarlo, nadie podria resistir ese tipo de ataque y mas por esa naturaleza de hielo.-contesto azazel sosteniendo su pecho en dolor.-urg...ese bastardo golpeaba duro...me fracturo la mitad de las costilla con esa patada.-

En eso los refuerzo llegaron, por parte de los diablo, la reina de serafall la madre de Drake, Kushina Faust vestida con una armadura de batalla negra con una katana en su mano izquierda.

De parte de los angeles, la Hermanas de luz como las llamaban, Mio y Erza Namikaze vestidas con el traje de batalla de exorcistas.

y al final de grigori llegaron Mine y Silvia vestida de lolita gotica, mine de rosa y silvia de blanco y azul junto a Tobio ikuze el portado de la longinus [Canis Licaion].

Cuando se iban a reportar miraron hacia el bloque de hielo y encontraron a su hijo/hermano dentro de el, pero antes de poder hacer algo el hielo empezo a temblar y el aire se saturo de un poder enorme.

-n-no.-murmuro Kiba mirando el tremendo poder que expulsaba drake desde el bloque de hielo donde lo atrapo Serafall.

-d-dime que es una broma ¿verdad?-decia Saji.

-¡recibio el ataque de un maou...como puede estar vivo!-grito momo temblando de temor por el aura expulsada de Drake.

Despues de unos segundo el iceberg se rompio y Drake camino fuera del bloque como si nada solo sacudiendose el hielo restante.

-debo decir leviatan.-hablo tronando su cuello.-tu hielo es bueno cualquier ser no importa lo fuerte que fuera al menos estaria atrapado dentro de ese hielo por 10 dias siendo debilitado dia a dia por el mismo...realmente eres digna del titulo de Maou Leviatan.-le felicito mirando a los todos mirando en shock, como salio del Cross tiger de Serafall como si nada.

-aunque creo que te limitaste no...serafall-le recrimino a lo que la susodicha amplio los ojos.-oh vamos no te sorprendas...se muy bien eso porque tenias miedo que tu pequeña Sona fuera alcanzada por tu poder.-se burlo de ella.

la Chica magica agudizo su mirada ante la mencion de su hermana menor.-oh ahora siento tu hostilidad...escuche el rumor de que podias ser la tercera super diablo si no fuera por tu obsecion por tu hermana...tengo ganas de verte alcanzar ese potencial...quizas si mato a tu her...-no termino la frase cuando recibio un golpe lleno de odio en el pecho por parte de serafall.

El golpe lo mando a volar hasta atravesar todos los edificios del campus y chocar contra la barrera creada por los lideres de las facciones.

- **¡no te dejare poner una mano encima de so-tan!** -rugio en ira serafall y expulsando su aura de tal potencia que sin que ella se diera cuenta su cuerpo poco a poco se volvia mas palido, su cabello de negro paso a azul hielo y su poder habia sobrepasado sus limites normales...si serefall alcanzo el rango de Super devil solo con la amenaza de matar a su hermana.

-Sera...-murmuro Sirzerch.

-asi que este el nivel de un super diablo.-comento michael.

-ella es 6 veces mas fuerte que el leviatan original-hablo en shock Gabriel.

-y eso que apenas acaba de liberar ese poder...cuando lo domine estimo que seria 10 veces mas fuerte que el leviatan original.-teorizo azazel.

mientras tanto sona veia en shock a su hermana...frente de ella y por una amenaza a su persona supero sus limites y llego al rango de Super diablo.

-onee-sama-murmuro la heredera sitri.

-¡wow, Leviatan-sama es genial, con ese poder podra matar al segundo al mando de los terrorista!-grito emocionado saji.

-¡si, con eso se daria un golpe duro a la khaos brigade!-comento issei.

- **yo no estaria tan seguro de eso...mierda de sekiuryuutei** -hablo una voz llena de poder proveniente de donde fue lanzado drake.

paso, paso, paso.

se escuchaba acercarse algo...la tension que se sentia por ese sonido era como la calma antes de la tormenta...una tormenta que arrasaria con todo y no dejaria nada en pie a su paso.

cuando Drake salio...su pinta cambio ya no tenia su armadura...su pierna izquierda ya no estaba tenia una protesis de hielo tenia un gran corte de espada en su pecho y una marca de lanza atravezando su parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen.

-rompiste mi ilusion Leviatan y solo de un golpe...eres realmente una super diablo ahora.-se rio escupiendo sangre y con el rostro manchado con el mismo.

- **¿que demonios te paso?** -pregunto serafall mirando el estado del cuerpo de Drake.

-¿realmente crees que invadir asgard y derrotar a Thor y Odin no tendria un costo?-pregunto con sarcasmo.-si bien los derrote a los dos y los deje fuera de circulacion durante un buen tiempo...ellos se llevaron mi pierna izquierda algunos organos y me dejaron esta 2 heridas que dejaran marca...pero aun asi con estas heridas puedo seguir y seguir hasta que mi cuerpo sea exterminado por completo.-explico.-ahora...-estaba por seguir hablando cuando noto la presencia de su familia y las miro.

-... ¿que hacen aqui?-pregunto con tono neutro mirando a su familia.-¿realmente estas haciendo algo que no sea putear kushina?-pregunto mirandola con ojos muerto como si hablara de alguna cosas que no merecia su atencion.

-mio...erza, al fin consiguieron su meta...siento el aura sagrada dentro de ustedes... ¿acaso se volvieron [Brave saint]?-pregunto curioso haciendo tensar y mirar con ojos entrecerrados a drake tanto michael como gabriel...despues de todo ese proyecto era secreto.

-ah y las pequeña mine y silvia... ¿que pasa?-saludo con una sonrisa sarcastica y llena de hipocrecia a ellas.-acaso se volvieron las putas de Azazel.-comento ganando una mirada de odio de Tobio que llamo la atencion de Drake.

-a ver tu reaccion es rara...snif... ¡°-°!-se sorprendio Drake y golpeo su puño sobre su palma.-ahora entiendo...oh silvia y mine pequeñas pervertidas.-nego con la cabeza.-cayeron al mismo nivel que madre... ¿en serio compartir a un perro mojado como Slash Dog?-

El ataque verbal que drake trataba de dar surtio efecto Silvia se enojo como su hermano hablo de su novio.-¡tu callate maldito, que derecho tienes de hablar asi de nosotros!-grito invocando su aura magica al maximo y sin pensar ataco a drake.

-¡ **tormenta**!-exclamo provocando 10 tornados con fragmentos de diamantes dentro alrededor de drake.

Drake solo alzo una ceja ante el ataque de Silvia y se burlo-asi que este es tu poder... **que** **patético**.-exclamo y su cuerpo se envolvió en electricidad del mismo salieron pernos que impactaron los tornado de silvia rompiéndolos sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿esa es toda tu fuerza _imouto_?-pregunto con burla.

Silvia apretó los diente ese era su ataque de mayor rango de alcance y solo con unos cuantos pernos de rayos lo detuvo.

-ahora que lo pienso...madre perdió la razón cuando papa murió...-reflexiono con una mirada pensante y luego miro a tobio con una sonrisa siniestra.

Azazel se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Drake pero fue muy lento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio estaba enfrente de tobio.

-hola tobio-kun~-dijo drake frente al usuario de Canis licaion con una voz siniestra tomo a tobio del cuello con fuerza y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo creo un tornado helado para alejar a los demas.

-sabes...como un buen hermano que cuida de sus hermanitas no te veo como un buen partido para ellas.-comento con una sonrisa mientra tobio trataba de moverse pero Drake habia congelado sus nervios evitando que este se moviera.-...asi que muere y dejame tu longinus.-termino y de un movimiento rapido atravezo a tobio con su mano libre atravez de su pecho haciendo gritar y escupir sangre.

-¡asi joder, grita de dolor!-exclamo con una sonrisa malevola el rubio.

fuera todos veian como drake asesinaba a tobio pero nadie mas que Mine y Silvia veian en shock como su hermano mataba al hombre que amaban, su furia no se dejo esperar y ambas invocaron su Balance break respectivos.

Y fueron a tratar de rescatar a su amado, pero se toparon con algo muy dificil, el cañon [Pumkin] el cual generaba un laser tan caliente como las llamas del purgatorio se congelaban al contacto con el tornado de hielo.

En cambio las escamas de diamantes de la armadura del [Saphirer Dragon] se congelaban y quebraban, ambas lo intentaron desesperadamente ingresar y salvar a tobio pero fue en balde cuando el tornado ceso...mostro a Drake con un orbe grisaseo en su mano izquierda y en la otra todavia sostenia el ahora cuerpo sin vida de Tobio Ikuze.

-...bueno fue decepcionante.-comento mirando el cuerpo de Tobio.-MEH que se le va a hacer...-comento y arrojo el cuerpo lejos de el.

Las chicas corrieron rápidamente para tomar el cuerpo de Tobio cuando un relámpago alcanzo el cadáver y lo desintegro al instante.

-ops...se me salio un rayo-comento Drake.-hahahaha, vamos mine, silvia...su amor esta muerto y su cuerpo destruido asi que nunca regresara...-comento mientra guardaba el orbe gris en un bolsillo mirando la mirada llena de lagrimas y odio de sus hermanas en su direccion.

-siento su odio ¡eso es bueno muy bueno!-grito.-¡recuerda, siente esa sensacion!, corran vivan y aferrence a cualquier abatismo de felicidad, corran y sigan corriendo y cuando tenga unos ojos como los mios...cuando hayan sentido la misma soledad que yo, el mismo dolor que yo y la misma sensacion de traicion...solo asi...podran venir a desafiarme y si tiene suerte matarme jajajaja.-se reia desquiziadamente.-" _cuento con ustedes para terminar con mi excusa de "vida" y la locura de rizevim...chicos_ "-penso con tristeza contradiciendo su cara la cual tenia un expresion sadica.

-¡eres un bastardo enfermo!-grito Azazel con odio y lagrimas mirando como tobio a quien habia criado como un hijo habia sido asesinado a sangre fria.

Drake iba a responder pero Serafall volvio a atacarlo el rubio solo hizo un movimiento de su mano y la andada de lanzas de hielo desaperecio.

-oh Serafall...deseas continuar con esta lucha.-pregunto.

- **¡por supuesto, tenemos que detenerte a cualquier costo eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte seguir viviendo!** -exclamo y estaba por atacarle cuando lo menos esperado paso...kushina su reina se puso en su camino.

-serafall-sama...por favor no mate a mi hijo.-exclamo kushina con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **kushina sabes que ha hecho el, mato al novio de tus hijas, ataco asgard y si no fuera poco es el segundo al mando de la khaos brigade.** -exclamo La Maou Leviatan.- **lo siento kushina normalmente accederia a tus peticiones porque somos amigas pero en este caso no planeo hacerlo.** -

kushina iba a replicar pero drake le gano.-oh vamos, ¿ahora empienzas a actuar como una madre kushina?-pregunto drake con tono aburrido.- me gustabas mas cuando me ignorabas _kaa-san_.-comento a la ligera hiriendo a kushina sin saberlo muy pero muy profundo.

drake levanto su mano para detener una esfera de destruccion que al instante que entro en contacto con el se congelo y se redujo a fragmentos de hielo.

-hm...no estaba seguro que se podia congelar a la destruccion.-comento asombrado observando su mano la cual solo tenia leves rastros de quemaduras y busco al culpable y se sorprendio ligeramente que fue Rias Gremory...su primer enamoramiento.

-pero mira quien tenemos...la perra gremory...¿que pasa?-pregunto inclinando su cabeza mirando con un odio que ninguno de ellos esperaron que expulsara.-tu siguiente juguete es el sekiuryuutei...sigues siendo la maldita manipuladora que tuve la desgracia de caer en el amor.-

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Rias en shock...ella habia sido su amante en el pasado.

-oh que pasa mi pequeña rosa sangrienta...no le dijiste a nadie que me intentaste manipular con la esperanza de tener al hijo del legendario Minato namikaze en tu nobleza pero cuando descubriste que no herede ninguna de las habilidades de mis padres me deshechaste.-explico con tono muerto.-aunque te deberia de agradecer...despues de todo asi desperte mi [Absolute Demise].-sonrio impactando a todos pero fue Michael el que pregunto.

-¿como fue que eso desperto tu longinus?-

-fue facil tu crees tio michael que esta longinus lleva el nombre [Absolute Demise] por nada.-comenzo a explicar.-lleva ese nombre por el poder y el alma que tiene esta longinus, la princesa de la absoluta desesperacion, una chica que cuando vivia fue utilizada para ritos y que gano un fragmento del poder del rio cocitos, su poder era tal que el mismo tiempo a su alrededor se congelaba, Elohim tuvo "compasion".-drake hizo comillas con sus manos cuando dijo compacion.-y le dio una muerte sin dolor pero su alma fue usada para esta longinus, en su ultima desesperacion ella maldijo la longinus...de nunca despertar hasta que algunos de sus portadores caiga en la absoluta desesperacion, cuando su ultimo abatismo de esperanza y amor sea destruido.-abrio la parma de su mano y creo un corazon de hielo.-hasta que su corazon sea aniquilado por completo.-y aplasto la figura de hielo.

-solo asi uno puede explotar todo el poder de esta longinus y revelar su [True from].-termino con una mirada oscura.-creo que es suficiente de tonterias...solo vine por katerea cosa que ya cumpli...pero que bondadoso es el mundo me permitio matar a slash dog y robar su longinus hahahaha, fue muy productivo este dia si agregamos lo de asgard.-

-¡ **Ice make: Cold Excalibur!** -escucho de la nada exclama drake no tardo en descubrir que era su hermana mayor Mio quien lo atacaba con una espada de hielo cubierta con poder sacro.

Mio ataco con toda su fuerza pero su espada fue detenida con solo una mano por drake quien la miraba impacible.

-nee-sama, ¿no te creei capas de golpear a tu ototo?-hablo.

-¡callate tu ya no eres mi hermano!-le grito tratando de cortarlo con la espada.

-entiendo, veo que dominaste la magia creadora y de hielo, es una coincidencia muy agradable hermana...-dijo con una sonrisa oscura.-al menos para mi.-y de un momento a otro drake mordio la espada de hielo sorprendiendo a todos pero no tanto como ver que la espada y el hielo alrededor de drake producto del **Celsius tiger** de Serafall era absorbido por drake como si lo estuviera comiendo.

cuando termino drake se limpiaba la boca.-fiu, refrescante pero aun asi no le encuentro mucho sabor al hielo...-comento.-sabes Mio yo sabia que me enfrentaria a gente como Serafall y Grayfia con poderes de hielo monstruoso.-confeso.-por eso aprendi la _Metsuaku Mahō_ y sabes que ataques elementales de la misma naturaleza del slayer no le afectan.-dijo y sonrio mirando la cara de terror de mio y Serafall quienes sabian exactamente a lo que se referia.-asi es soy un Ice devil slayer...aunque no les he mostrado ese poder verdad, conciderenlo mi regalo de despedida pero no encontraremos de nuevo facciones unidas...-dijo y tomo una respiracion profunda.- ** _Hyōma no Gekikō.-_** rugio drake expulsando una enorme torrente de hielo rosado en direccion de las facciones los lideres levantaron una primera barrera protectora pero fue destruida rapidamente, sin perder tiempo levantaron una tras otras, tras otra hasta que el total de 10 barreras fueron destruidas que el ataque ceso.

cuando el ataque termino drake ya no se encontraba y lo que dejo fue solo dudas tristeza, ira y sed de venganza...todo eso solo era una cruz mas para el, ya no tenia miedo de morir y del odio... solo buscaba dejar algo de esperazan y prepararlos para el futuro y si moria no le importaba...el ya estaba muerto desde un principio.

* * *

 **y aqui esta, espero que les guste y por favor, quiero sus comentarios, no importa si son constructivos y destructivos, eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia y el contexto del mismo  
**

 **sin mas me despido y nos vemos en la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bienvenido una vez mas a esta historia, he notado que ha muchos no les gusta, pero se porque y quizas le de en la madre a algunos y perdon si los ofendo, pero deben ser muy fanaticos de naruto y las historias que suben donde es super verga y se follas a todas las mujeres a diestra y siniestramente con un argumento carente de originalidad como por ejemplo "murio a la verga en su mundo a hora en el DXD world (o cualquier puto mundo lleno de mujeres que se pueda follar)llega a ser el puto amo de su puta madre porque su puta madre asi lo quiso",**

 **en serio, en serio me vas a decir que un argumento (recalco, ARGUMENTO no digo que la escritura y como exprese la historia sea mala) carente de originalidad pegue tanto osea, son tan malas (argumentalmente putos no estoy destruyendo la historia es mas algunas me agradan pero uf el fanfic esta lleno de esa madre, incluso este tipo que estoy por mencionar no tiene ni puñetera idea de llevar una historia coherente y con mayormente faltas de ortografia) como el subnormal de Sawada Tomoya...**

 **uf incluso creo que me dio cancer solo pensar en el, pero como sea eso me demuestra y vaya que si que solo algunos escritores son realmente buenos y originales, lastima que sean mayormente en ingles, en español si se animan esta el WeloveGb Ex y novablood96 yo se los recomiendo y si quieren debatir sobre esto que acabo de decir pues tengo mi pagina de face solo por mi nombre de autor me encuentrar y hay nos partimos la madre.**

bueno sin mas les dejo el episodio.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días después del ataque terrorista organizado por la descendiente del leviatán original, Katerea y la muestra en escena del segundo al mando de la Khaos Brigade.

El shock en las facciones aliadas era enorme, ya que el único hijo hombre del legendario exorcista Minato Namikaze fuera el segundo al mando del grupo terrorista, dejando mucho que decir sobre su poder si solo el Uroboros Ophis era quien le podía mandar.

Otra información era que al parecer los nórdicos pensaban seriamente en unirse a las facciones bíblicas en una alianza para acabar con la Khaos Brigade ya que ellos experimentaron y sufrieron el poder de dicha facción, llevándolos casi al exterminio.

El mundo entero también se estremeció ante el poder del que por rumores era apodado el **Emperador Spriggan** traducido como el emperador del hada horrible, nombre que le quedaba bien ya que inspiraba terror y estaba en las pesadillas de quienes osaban ponerse en su camino.

De vuelta con la facción diablo, los ancianos estaban en éxtasis ya que Serafall había logrado el rango de súper diablo, pero aun así no fue suficiente para matar a Drake, quien además estaba en un estado debilitado y herido de su pelea con Thor y Odín, así que la Maou leviatán se retiró a entrenar a lo más lejano del inframundo para poder acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes y no la verían en un tiempo no determinado, así que la encargada de los asuntos exteriores se le encomendó a su reina Kushina, quien también se veía afectada por la aparición de su hijo.

En cambio con el grupo Gremory y Sitri, las cosas no eran muy estables, con las palabras que soltó Drake a Rias, Issei empezó a desconfiar de ella y dejo de verla como un enamoramiento, si ella fue capaz de seducir al hijo de Minato y cuando descubrió que no era de utilidad lo deshecho ¿quién le aseguraba que cuando él no era de utilidad no le pasaría lo mismo?

Mientras Sona le grito y reclamo a Rias que precisamente eso que hizo aquellos días le traería consecuencias y que solo ella había sido la creo el monstruo que Drake Namikaze era hoy en día.

En General todo era un caos sin solución hasta que Sirzerchs convoco a una nueva reunión para hablar sobre el peligro que era Drake y en general la Brigada.

En la sala se encontraban Sirzerchs, Michael y Gabriel, además de Azazel con su vice-gobernador Shemazai junto a sus guardaespaldas, las gemelas Mio y Erza Namikaze, Grayfia Lucífugo, Mine y Silvia Namikaze. Y el grupo Gremory y Sitri.

-me alegra que pudieran venir el día de hoy, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes-hablo Sirchezs.-la razón de esta reunión es porque hemos adquirido nueva información sobre la Khaos Brigade y en específico de Drake Namikaze.-ante esta declaración Mine y Silvia temblando de ira.

-¿Qué nueva información tienes sobre Sirzerchs?-pregunto Azazel.

-como saben los nórdicos están más que dispuestos a unirse con nosotros después del ataque que Drake llevo a cabo contra ellos.-explico.-Odín-dono, a pesar de la heridas vendrá en unos momentos más para informarnos sobre el poder del **Emperador Spriggan** como se le es conocido dentro de la organización terrorista-concluyo y como si fuera una señal un círculos con runas nórdicas apareció frente a ellos.

Del mismo salieron El ALL father Odín vestido con una toga de mago antiguo su barba larga blanca cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara y lo más sorprendente era que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y a lado suyo había una valquiria de pelo blanco un cuerpo voluptuoso vestido en la armadura de valkiria pero con vendaje en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Odín-dono-hablo Sirzerchs.-me alegra ver que se está recuperando.-

-ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Asgard y mis hijos-respondió con tono oscuro haciendo estremecer a los presentes.

-Odín-sama, no se exalte demasiado, todavía está herido-exclamo la valkiria.

-sigh...normalmente me burlaría de ti pero no estoy de humor, así que a lo que vinimos.-contesto y tomo asiento mirando a los demás presentes en el salón.

-como ya es de conocimiento global, Asgard fue atacado por la Khaos Brigade, liderados por su segundo al mando Drake Namikaze conocido como **El emperador Spriggan.** -empezó a relatar Odín.

 _Un día normal en Asgard, sin incidente, como siempre había sido pero que se oscureció bajo las nubes de tormentas llamado guerra, una flota enorme de barcos mágicos aparecieron el cielo del reino de los dioses nórdicos, anunciando una invasión, se prepararon, Valkirias y vikingos guiados por los dioses, el más sabio e inteligente de los hijos de Odín y Friga, el dios de la luz Balder guiaba al ejército, los Hermanos Freya y Freyr lideraban parte de la ofensiva contra los invasores._

 _Heimdal, quien es el guardián y vigía de Asgard, avergonzado por no escuchar las tropas enemigas con sus sentidos mejorados, se unido a la batalla contra los invasores._

 _Incluso Brunhild la legendaria Valkiria, aún más fuerte que el original Siegfried se unió a la batalla._

 _Las flotas de_ Skíðblaðnir, _se alzaron contras las flotas aéreas, como las de tierra contra el ejército enemigo, durante varias horas, todo iba igualado, hasta que surgieron los comandantes del ejército invasor._

 _El Primero a cargo de la Flota aérea, tenía el poder de las arenas, un monstruoso poder sobre la arena, fácilmente cubrió todo Asgard con una tormenta nublando la vista de los_ Skíðblaðnir _imposibilitando atacar la flota del enemigo._

 _En tierra salieron 3 comandante más, el primero una mezcla de hombre y máquina, que con su ejército de robots ataco y pulverizo todo aquel que se le interponía en el camino...eso incluyo el derrotar a los hermanos Freya y Freyr en una batalla titánica donde un ataque del comandante enemigo envolvió el cielo de Asgard en fuego._

 _La segunda comandante en tierra era una mujer, que sorpresivamente era una valkiria, descendiente misma de Brunhild, derroto cuan persona se le ponía enfrente, incluso venciendo a la misma valkiria legendaria._

 _El último era un hombre sombrío, todo aquel a su paso moría de forma extraña y sin saber la causa, enfrento a Balder en una batalla igualada, no hubo ganador, pero el hijo de Odín salió seriamente dañado de la batalla._

 _Heimdal, había interceptado al líder del ataque, al hijo del legendario exorcista...fue una batalla unilateral, destruyo totalmente a Heimdal sin contemplación dejándolo al borde de la muerte._

 _El Emperador siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta Gladheim el palacio de Odín, donde confronto a Odín y su hijo prodigo, Thor._

 _La batalla duro días y aun con la lanza Gugnir y la Mjonir del lado de Odín y Thor el **emperador Spriggan** salió victorioso pero justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamar la vida de los 2 dioses, la misma Diosa de la muerte de los nórdicos Heel lo intercepto junto a un ejército de valkirias y guerreros muertos para enfrentarlos._

 _aun con este refuerzo no fue suficiente para detener al emperador, hasta que el mismo se detuvo por recibir un mensaje el cual hizo que la victoria asegurada del emperador no se culminara, ordeno a sus 4 generales que retrocedieran junto a todas las tropas...pero lo que dejo como un último mensaje los dejo helados._

 _-sepan que solo sobrevivieron hoy, aunque si es bueno o malo...ya lo sabrán, el futuro es sombrío y quizás...-sonrió con malicia pero con un extraña aura de melancolía.-...habrían deseado no vivir para lo que espera a el mundo.-y con eso desapareció junto con todo su ejército invasor._

Concluyo Odín de contar los que había pasado en Asgard cuando la invadieron, sus palabras dejaron sin habla a los presentes, no solo porque conto sobre la fuerza de Drake sino que tiene a su disposición generales que fueron capaces de plantarle cara a los dioses nórdicos sin ningún problema.

-quiero también mostrarle la información que pudimos sacar de sus generales, Rosswessie podría sacar el orbe por favor.-pidió Odín a su valkiria.

-si.-contesto la peliblanca saco un orbe que mostro la imagen de 4 personas, (me ahorrare las descripciones y dejare una nota extra, son Ajeel, Dimaria, Wahl y Bradman y como nota extra cambia varios no serán todos igual…y tengo una sorpresa sobre un par de generales de Drake)

-estos son los generales que iban con Drake.-empezó a explicar la valkiria Ross [que hueva escribir su nombre completo]- el primero logramos descubrir que se llama Ajeel Ramal, un mago rouge muy conocido por los desierto del Sahara, también conocido como **Sabaku no Ō** [rey del desierto] tiene un manejo sobrenatural con la arena, el mismo cubrió todo Asgard con una tormenta, dejando sin posibilidad de uso a nuestras flotas de Skíðblaðnir dejando sin visión de ataque, además de derrotar y matar muchos de nuestro soldados sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, su nivel es al menos un Ultímate Class o un ángel de 10 alas.-termino de explicar impactando a todos.

-¡un momento!-grito Gabriel.- ¡¿me estás diciendo que un humano normal sin [Longinus] de por medio es tan fuerte como un ultímate Class?! –

Odín negó con la cabeza.-creemos que es incluso más fuerte que eso-le contesto Odín.-continua Ross.-

-hai, la siguiente es una valkiria pero no cualquiera es la hija menor perdida de Brunhild su nombre es Dimaria Yesta una espadachín como nunca habíamos enfrentado antes, su velocidad es monstruosamente superior a cualquier cosa que nuestro guerreros habían visto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desmembró un escuadrón de 100 valkirias, Brunhild misma la enfrento pero incluso ella perdió contra su velocidad.-

-el siguiente es una incógnita todavía no sabemos qué es exactamente, parece humano pero sus extremidades son robóticas, podía crear balas y piezas de maquinaria de la nada con suma facilidad, pero descubrimos que en realidad es el Legendario Alquimista Wahl Icht el genio Deus Exmachina.-

-¡¿Wahl Icht el revolucionario alquimista?!-exclamo en asombro Azazel.

-¿sabes quién es Azazel?-pregunto Sirzerchs.

-ese tipo es uno de los genios más grandes de la humanidad.-comento.-su conocimiento alquímico y de ciencias es insuperable, creo muchas maquinas que nosotros los Grigori usamos hoy en día, incluso recreo la famosa piedra filosofal, sin tener que hacer sacrificios humano.-explico.-también es el único humano que ha podido burlar a la muerte gracias a sus inventos y alquimia, su edad es de 400 años, por eso es el ser con origen humano más inteligente de la existencia.-concluyo.

-un humano con 400 años de vida...no sé qué le ves tan peligroso.-comento Silvia con desdén.

-pues Namikaze-san, ese _poco peligroso_ humano venció a Freya y Freyr explotando sus debilidades.-le contesto Ross, haciendo ampliar los ojos de los presentes.-no sé qué tipo de poder tiene, pero creo muchos robots que explotaban las debilidades de quienes enfrentaban, incluso el mismo Wahl venció a Freya y Freyr atacando sus puntos débiles.-

-ese es Wahl para ustedes.-Azazel se burló.-ese maldito puede escanear cualquier ser en la existencia y si tiene algún punto débil que pueda explotar, lo usara de tal forma que es inútil pelear contra el.-termino de decir.

-el último de ellos, es un personaje sombrío y quizás el más peligroso de los 4, los soldados de la Khaos Brigade le llamaban el dios de la muerte.-sonrió en ironía e ira la valkiria.-el nombre no le venía para nada mal, cualquier persona que se le atravesaba perecía en horrible agonía, uno de los otros generales dijo que su nombre era Bradman "el ser maldito por Angra Mainyu".-

-¿Angra Mainyu?-pregunto Rias en confusión, que compartieron tanto Sona y sus respectivos sequitos al igual que la Namikaze.

-ustedes son muy jóvenes para saber de esto, antes había una facción persa, pero fue consumida por una guerra interna y llevada al olvido, había varias deidades que podían rivalizar con el actual top 10, entre ellos había una llamada Angra Mainyu o Ahriman, lo que tenía de especial esta deidad, era conocida como "todos los males del mundo."-explico Odín.

-lo que tenía de especial esa deidad, es que su poder eran los males del mundo, por ejemplo, aun cuando tu cometes actos de bondad, caridad y bien, en el fondo esta acción genera un mal para otros y de ahí venia su poder.-siguió explicando Azazel.- ¿se imaginan un ser que su fuente de poder es cada acción de un ser en la existencia?, simplemente su poder seria casi infinito como el de Ophis, pero tenía una contra parte... su hermano gemelo, Ahura Mazda era su antítesis, prácticamente era lo que Dios bíblico fue, representaba el bien y las buenas acciones, incluso corría el rumor que Ahura Mazda y Angra Mainyu fueron los primeros hijos del dios bíblico, ya que ellos coinciden en muchas cosas con Lucifer y Metatron.-concluyo Azazel impactando a Sirzerchs, la familia Namikaze y los jóvenes demonios.

-pero sabes lo que es curioso y aterrador.-comento Michael.-al igual que padre, ellos no desaparecieron de la existencia cuando murieron, como padre que aun en espíritu existe gracias a las oraciones y la creencia, ellos 2 existen por sus propios dominios, aunque no pueden interactuar con nuestro mundo, pueden controlar sus dominios, sus propios impulsos pueden generar cambios en el mundo.-explico.-por ejemplo aun muerto nuestro padre, sería imposible hacer la espada Sacro-demoniaca a menos que fuera la voluntad de padre el dejar que ambas auras se fusionaran y crear tal arma.-

-pero con Angra Mainyu la cosa es distinta su maldición le da poder sobre los males del mundo a la persona maldita, peste, muerte, enfermedades, dolor, traumas, todo aquello que dañe a un ser existencial entra en su rama de poder por eso Bradman es la personificación de los males del mundo, su sola existencia es una maldición en si, como Drake pudo conversarlo de ser su subordinado me aterra y nos da una idea de su poder si Bradman quien es tan fuerte como un Maou o incluso más se doblego ante él.-

-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE EL ESTUPIDO E INUTIL DE UN HERMANO TENER TALES SUBORDINADOS?!-grito en furia Mein, el odio por su hermano mayor solo creo al escuchar los subordinados que disponía, y se dio cuenta...era demasiado débil para enfrentarlo y venga a su amante Tobio.

-comparto la opinión de Mein...-hablo Mio.-todavía recuerdo el poder que tenía hace 6 años...no era ni la mitad del que tiene actualmente la Heredera Gremory, no podía hacer ninguna técnica mágica, ni tenía el poder físico que tenemos Erza y yo... ¿qué demonios hizo durante estos 6 años?-se preguntó la {brave saint} de la Seraphim Gabriel.

- _yo puedo responder a esa pregunta._ -hablo una voz anciana.

De la nada apareció un círculo de invocación con la cresta del Clan Pheles.

-oh...así que Mephisto al fin se está moviendo...no sé si eso es bueno o malo-hablo Azazel.

Efectivamente des circulo apareció es legendario Demonio Mephisto Pheles, el más Antiguo demonio en vida y Director general de la facción mágica y el Gremio Mágico Golden Dawn.

-saludos líderes de facción.-saludo Mephisto.

-¿qué haces aquí viejo?-pregunto bruscamente Azazel.

-vengo como representante de los magos para solicitar su inclusión en la alianza.-bueno eso no lo espera nadie, así que las reacciones eran mixtas, entre incredulidad y sorpresa, principalmente porque por parte de la facción del cielo, la iglesia los veía como herejes e incluso estuvo la época de la quema de brujas y magos.

-siento la necesidad de preguntar ¿porque razón?-pregunto Gabriel expresando la duda de todos, porque a pesar de los contratos de magos con demonios eran normales pero no había alianza en sí.

-Por el peligro del Imperio Álvarez.-respondió, confundiendo a todos.

-¿imperio Álvarez?-pregunto Ross.-perdone mi ignorancia, pero no recuerdo algún imperio que exista o haya existido con ese nombre.-

-oh, es cierto, no han escuchado las noticias en el lado humano verdad, bueno recuerda que Rusia y China tenía una guerra Fría tanto armamentista y Mágica.-le comento Mephisto.

-creo saber de qué habla.-fue Issei quien hablo, ganando la atención de todos.-recuerdo que unos días antes de mi cita con Yuma, en las noticias salió un reportaje que una persona de inmenso poder destruyo las tropas de Rusia y china, matando al líder chino y con una alianza con el presidente ruso y su poder doblego ambas naciones a rendirse...creo que a esa persona le llamaba...-empezó a recordar y se ampliaron sus ojos en shock.

-si mi joven demonio...esa persona fue apodada Spriggan...con su inmenso poder doblego Ambas naciones uniéndolas bajo una bandera...llamando a esa nación el imperio Álvarez.-completo las palabras de Issei.-lo peligroso de esa nación es que a pesar de que sea relativamente nueva, posee aproximadamente 730 gremios mágicos suman más de un millón de magos de al menos clase media y elite de clase alta, Youkais media sangre que dejaron Kioto por el racismo de los pura sangres incluso mi agente infiltrado en el imperio me informo que tiene un pequeño clan de Nekoshu del mismo nivel que la gata callejera Kuroka.-

-¡¿tiene un ejército tan grande a su disposición?!-exclamo Erza con temor… tal poder tenía el Imperio Álvarez.

-pero eso no es su mayor fuerza militar.-comento Mephisto.-la mayor fuerza que posee el imperio, son sus 12 escudos…la guardia personal del emperador, los **Spriggan 12**.-

-ustedes ya tienen información sobre 4 de ellos por lo que veo.-miro la información traída por Odín y compañía.- déjenme decirle… que dispone de 8 más sujetos del mismo nivel que los generales que invadieron Asgard…incluso más fuertes que ellos.-revelo asustando a todos.

-¡no me jodas!-exclamo en ira y miedo Odín.- ¡¿me estás diciendo que ese bastardo tiene a 12 monstruos bajo su mando?!-trataba de negar ese hecho con todas sus fuerzas Odín, había visto caer a sus hijos y soldados al pelear contra ellos 4, aunque sobrevivieron fue por pura casualidad.

-me temo que no es una broma odin, los **12 Spriggan, La princesa valkiria, El rey del desierto, El alquimista Deus Exmachina, El dios de la muerte, El general del invierno, Las Gemelas Celestiales, El Rey mágico, La dragona del apocalipsis, La emperatriz carmesí, Dios Serena y The Messiah,** ellos son la elite de la elite…todos dentro del top 100 y entre ellos los 2 más fuertes son la **dragona del apocalipsis y el Mesias** cada uno de ellos contando con un ejército personal y sus respectivos comandantes.-nombro a los 12 escudos.-todos con el poder de plantarle cara a un Maou, Un Seraphim o incluso a un Rey dragón.-

Decir que estaban sin habla era corto, no podían creer el poder del imperio... era simplemente inimaginable... y más porque algunos de los Spriggan 12 eran conocidos como monstruos en el campo de batalla y que alguien pudiera juntarlos y más que eso, gobernarlos era aterrador.

-un momento.-hablo Silvia.-si mal lo recuerdo... no ese **Dios serena** es el número uno clasificado entre los **Saint Wizard** los Mejores magos de la facción Maga.-pregunto la Rubia recordando las clases que Kushina les dio sobre esa facción antes de que ellos se separaran.

-así es...pero hace un año deserto y abandono el puesto...hasta hace poco no sabíamos a donde fue hasta la información de que se unió junto al **Emperador Spriggan** y su mano derecha para doblegar la nación el mismo a los magos y la mano derecha del emperador a los seres sobrenaturales y una vez establecido el imperio se convirtió en uno de los Escudos-Mephisto dio un suspiro de cansancio.-pero quizás el peor de todos para pelear contra el seria el **Rey mágico** , se dice que su conocimiento de magia es incluso más extensa que la mía...después de todo es el rey de toda la magia cercana y lejana, nueva y vieja, perdida y creada.-continuaba su explicación.

-dices que Drake tiene una mano derecha, ¿no es uno de los Spriggan 12?-pregunto.

-por lo que sabe mi infiltrado, ese tipo es el Comandante Supremo de la armada del imperio, capaz de ordenar a los 12 Spriggan, lo que supone que posiblemente es mas fuerte que los 12.-los lideres iban a seguir preguntando sobre el imperio cuando de repente irrumpieron algunos guardias de cada líder de facción.

-Michael-sama/ Lucifer-sama/ Azazel-sama-gritaron al unísono.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto apresurado Sirzerchs.-no me digas...un ataque...-

-no...Es algo que está pasando en Rusia...-exclamo un ángel.-está apareciendo en televisión a nivel mundial el **emperador Spriggan**.-

Inmediatamente mostraron un gran holograma donde se podía observar la gran catedral de Moscú… ahora usada como el palacio del emperador Spriggan.

- _saludos audiencia en general, hoy estamos ante la muestra en escena del emperador del nuevo imperio Álvarez, el héroe que detuvo la guerra y destruyo China con su inmenso poder y el de su mano derecha._ -comento la reportera.- _miren se aproxima el emperador…y al aparecer está acompañado de su mano derecha y el Comandante del ejercito imperial **Meiou-sama (rey oscuro)**._ -describió.

En efecto Drake Namikaze el Emperador del imperio Álvarez venía acompañado de su mano derecha y gente de más confianza, cuando los líderes de facción miraron al Rey oscuro… no podían sentir otra cosa más que temor.

El que estaba a lado del emperador en su caminar hacia el palacio era un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos carmesí, pantalones negros con camisa roja con los primeros 3 botones descubiertos gabardina negra con el símbolo del imperio de Álvarez en su espalda el cual cubria todo su brazo izquierdo, exudaba un aura de poder total y lo más aterrador eran sus ojos carmesí con 3 pupilas negras.

No había duda…esa persona era el error en la misma existencia más poderosa…el no debería de existir… su concepción no era algo que debió ocurrir.

Issei noto como miraban a la persona a lado del emperador y su curiosidad se animó a preguntar.- ¿quién es ese tipo?-

El primero en hablar fue Azazel, con odio y arrepentimiento.-ese tipo...es la existencia errónea... no debió de nacer, no debió de existir... no debió de vivir, es el hijo de la Ultímate Maiden entre los dioses aquella que nunca perdería su castidad... es el hijo de la cazadora de la luna... la diosa de la caza y el parto... es el hijo de Artemisa.-comento asombrando a los jóvenes.

-¡¿pero no se supone que ella juro odiar cada hombre en la existencia hasta el final?!-exclamo Sona con duda e incredulidad, había leído un libro antes donde se suponía que si hipotéticamente Artemisa tenía un hijo, ese niño tendría un instinto de supervivencia muy superior a cualquier ser, podría soportar cualquier dolor y tendría una taza de crecimiento tal que no le tomaría mucho ser tan fuerte o incluso más que su madre.

-en eso tienes razón, muchos de nosotros, incluso otras facciones, lo buscaban para que se les uniera, ya que tenía la sangre de la tercera diosa más fuerte en la facción Griega, además de que su padre era un ser de otro mundo.-confeso.-si no miren sus ojos...a que les recuerda.-pregunto y fue nada más y nada menos que nuestra otakufilica de Rias quien descubrió lo que decía Azazel.

-¡¿tiene el Sharingan?!-exclamo entre miedo y admiración en sus ojos.

-así es, con eso se demostró que algunas personas pueden ver en sueños lo que pasa en otras dimensiones.-respondió el ángel caído.-pero hay una incógnita con él, había desaparecido hace 8 años del mundo, nadie ni siquiera su jefe, el vampiro ese troll sabía que le había pasado.-expreso.-Gabriel...sus 2 hermanastras son tus [As] y [Rey].-le dijo.

-¡¿Annette y Laurent son sus hermanas?!-se levantó exaltada.- ¿Por qué ellas no me habían dicho nada?-se preguntó.

-¿Quién sabe?-hablo Azazel.-quizás ellas no sabían que su hermano mayor estaba vivo.-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-pregunto Sona con curiosidad.

-ese tipo a diferencia de Bradman, lleva sobre él la ira y el odio de Angra Mainyu, eso desde el mismo concepto es algo que ningún ser puede soportar, el dolor que ese dios le hizo cargar es algo que volvería loco a cualquiera, incluso a los primeros 10 no terminarían nada bien con ese dolor encima de ellos, eso es lo aterrador de él, si pudo y sigue soportando el odio del dios de todos los males del mundo eso quiere decir que su máximo nivel de poder es comparable e incluso superior a los primero 10.- explico Azazel.-y eso no es lo peor, si el rumor es cierto, la muerte misma no puede reclamarlo... esto lo hace un inmortal.-

La conversación se interrumpió por otro anuncio de la reportera.

- _audiencia, el emperador dará un anuncio de voz de su comandante el **Rey oscuro**._ -comenzó la reportera.

Paso al frente del estrado el Rey oscuro.

- _gente del imperio…hoy es el comienzo de una nueva era, desde siempre hemos estado protegidos por un dios…ese dios nos amó, ese dios nos bendijo y nos armó contra los males que pudieran afectarnos._ -comenzó, por alguna razón las palabras que decía llenaban de escalofríos a los líderes.- _…pero eso se acabó, el dios bíblico Elohim, nuestro padre celestial… ¡ESTA MUERTO!_ -las palabras que declaro retumbaron ante todo el mundo, en especial para los católico y el caos comenzó, todos gritaban, negaban blasfemaban.- _¡TODOS CALMADOS!_ -grito con tal autoridad que todo el mundo literalmente se detuvo.- _si, nuestro padre celestial a muerto pero sus enseñanzas no, lamentablemente solo eso no nos protege de los demás dioses, demonios, seres maligno y dioses malignos como Loki o Angra Mainyu, por eso nuestro plan…no NUESTRA META, es simple…prepararnos para luchar contra aquello por lo que dios nos protegió…y principalmente por lo que dios murió…_ -explico.- _hay un ser…que deja a estos que mencione como simples niños…quizás no me crean pero yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos._ -continuo.- _por esa razón el emperador y yo creamos esta nación, con la ayuda de un millón de mago, 300,000 Youkai y más de un 300 millones de humanos, hemos desarrollado una estrategia para este caso…y es simple._ -se pauso.

- _hay un objeto…que guarda el poder del padre celestial Elohim, aquello que alimenta su sistema y el de las armas que nos dejaron los [Sacred Gear]_ -Abrió los brazos.- _¡aquello que los Yondai Maou robaron y fue la causa de la guerra de las 3 facciones…algo que ni siquiera Michael o Azazel saben!_ -exclamo ganando la atención de ambos.

- **Fairy Heart…** -dijo con una voz oscura.- _el corazón del dios bíblico…la fuente eterna de energía sagrada de Elohim…aquello que los Yondai Maou tomaron cuando desertaron del cielo…algo que ni siquiera los actuales demonios sabían de su existencia y también la causa por la cual el Dios bíblico tuvo que morir para detener esa Bestia del libro de las revelaciones._ -lo último hizo estremecer de terror a los dioses que veían la transmisión en todo el mundo y los ángeles y caídos.- _así es, la bestia, cuyo poder es incluso superior al gran rojo…conocida por **666, la bestia del fin del mundo… el Trihexa**_ -revelo al mundo ese nombre.- _¡ **aquella bestia que traerá el final de todo por eso nosotros el imperio Álvarez, destruiremos la facción de los demonios para recuperar la Fairy Heart que se encuentra en su capital Lilith y destruiremos a esa bestia**!-_ alzo su mano derecha _.- **y aplastaremos a cualquiera que se atraviese en nuestro camino, así como los Asgardianos sufrieron una fracción de nuestro poder, ya sean griegos, celtas, egipcios, caídos o los mismo ángeles.**_ -exclamo y cerro su puño cubriéndolo de su poder.- ** _¡la era de los dioses y demonios ha acabado, ahora el mundo será guiado por los humanos, Youkais, mestizos y los demás seres por debajo de ellos!_** -alzo el grito al cielo.- **_¡nos alzaremos contra ellos, ya no seremos las marionetas de esos dioses…pues ahora somos libres!_** -y sonrió.- ** _¡pues ningún hilo nos manejara más!_** -y con grito atronador que fue hecho por cada humano, mestizo, Youkai y ser que no fuera un dios o que sufrieron discriminación de las facciones principales.- _y como una muestra del poder del imperio… ¡observen dioses y demonios!_ -bramo Roy y formo una esfera de poder en su mano derecha y la lanzo al cielo.

Unos segundos después el cielo se ilumino por la enorme bola de fuego producto del ataque lanzado por el Rey oscuro.

Al grito de Su majestad y Meiou quedó plasmada la imagen y el despliegue de poder que Drake Namikaze el **Emperador Spriggan** contaba de su mano derecha, el hijo repudiado de la cazadora Roy Picazzo el **Rey oscuro.**

 **-** _y un anuncio más…_ **-** hablo Roy.- _campamento mestizo y romano…este es un ultimátum…únanse al imperio y sirvan a nuestro emperador y trabajen bajo mi facción…o perezcan junto a sus dioses arrogantes._ -concluyo.

Sin palabras, se quedó todo lo sobrenatural, ningún dios vio venir eso, era una declaración de guerra a todas las facciones conocidas y proclamando el final de una era.

Pues ahora, las marionetas rompieron sus cuerdas y se alzaron contra sus titiriteros, mostrando que deseaban y anhelaban controlar su destino…y eso cambiaría el mundo de una forma u otra sin posibilidad de retorno.

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo y si quieren darme en la madre por mi idea de porque el fanfic esta decayendo por lo que les dije vengan culeros a mi face hay les destruyo sus ilusiones como el kamijou touma de un putazo.**

 **sin mas me despido se cuidan y hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno, aqui el ultimo de la sombra de los pecados cometidos, y pues...leanlo y comenten**

* * *

El clamor de la gente del imperio ante la declaración de la mano derecha del emperador, sin más camino dentro del palacio donde lo esperaba Drake.

-...debo decir que no esperaba que declararas la existencia de Trihexa... no puedo esperar la reacción de las facciones bíblicas-comento Drake con los brazos cruzados.-...y para Artemis saber que sigues vivo.-

-tch, lo que ella quiera o crea me importa una mierda, ella y los Griegos pueden morirse y yo estaría bien con ello.-comento.

-... ¿en verdad funcionara hacer esto Roy?-pregunto Drake con una duda culposa.

-...yo mismo llego a dudar sobre esto, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?-le respondió el albino al rubio.-tú ya estás _muerto_ y yo solo tengo un suspiro pequeño de vida, nos queda poco tiempo en este mundo y si las cosas iban por el rumbo que van...Trihexa habría destruido todo...y que decir de nyarlathotep...ese bastardo junto a Ahriman siguen con vida.-comento sentándose en un sillón tomándose la cabeza.

-sigh...eso sin tomar en cuenta a Rizevim y el Tártaros... ¡maldita sea!-grito.-...la fuerza del imperio puede con cualquiera de ellos individualmente pero...terminaríamos debilitados...-golpeo un pilar del palacio rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-lo sé, se del alcance de ellos, en especial temo por el maldito de nyarlathotep, quizás no sea tan poderoso como Yog-Sothoth, Azathot o el Gran Rojo, incluso la maldita de Shiva quien se llevó mi brazo izquierdo es más fuerte que él, pero es un ser maligno tan perverso como Angra Mainyu...no le importa nada, más que la destrucción y el caos...-Roy se tomó lo restante de su brazo izquierdo apretándolo con su mano.-...ese maldito destruyo esa realidad usando el Juubi... ¡y no pude hacer nada!-grito en furia.

-al igual que tu...tengo una cuenta pendiente con Rizevim...después de todo ese maldito fue quien me mato.-hablo Drake con tono oscuro expulsado su aura de poder.

-tranquilízate Drake, recuerda...esa piedra que mantiene tu alma ligada a tu cuerpo no puede resistir todo tu poder más que una sola vez, si te dejas llevar no tendrás oportunidad de matar a Rizevim.-hablo Roy tranquilizando al Emperador.

-sigh...tienes razón.-se dejó caer contra el pilar roto y se deslizo hasta caer sentado en el suelo.-... nos iremos al infierno... ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-peor que eso...seremos encerrados en Judeca hasta el final de los tiempos...-le contesto con una sonrisa triste.

El silencio reino sobre ambas personas... todo aquello que estaban haciendo... todos los pecados que cometían, todo el odio de lo sobrenatural sobre sus hombros era por un propósito... la evolución.

Ambos sabían, Drake por caminar en los senderos de la muerte, y Roy por el de los males del mundo, que el mundo se estancó, solo el dios bíblico se preparó para el futuro y por eso las [Sacred Gear] fueron dejadas tras la muerte de Elohim.

Las armas como [Innova Clear] e [Incinera Athem] fueron dejadas para pelear contra seres como **Shub-Niggurath** la diosa perversa de la fertilidad cuya regeneración y ente anti-vida y vida perversa por su dominio de ser el pecado definitivo podían ser destruidos por la purificación del [innova clear] y purgado por la llamas de [incinera Athem].

Aun así, las cosas no iban tan rápido como parecían, Roy quien estaba condenado a ir y venir entre 4 dimensiones y realidades diferente, vio como Nyarlathotep era quien manipulaba todo, desde a Kaguya para consumir la fruta del Chakra, hasta manipular a Zeref quien por la pérdida de su hermana menor Creo los Etherius y ser maldecido por Akhaseram y provocar los 400 años de oscuridad donde el Acnologia de esa dimensión se volvía un dragón maligno.

Drake quien paso 1000 años en el reino de los muerto hasta que Roy lo trajo a la vida de nuevo e incluso le dio su Longinus [Absolute Demise] junto a una piedra Filosofal para que pudiera estar en este plano físico, se encontró con varias deidades muertas y comprendió lo que pasaría al mundo, cuando despertó de nuevo en el reino de los vivos, ambos crearon un plan y gracias a la información de Drake supo de la existencia de la Fairy Heart.

Así que su plan consistía en tomar la fuente del poder infinito sacro de Elohim...y hacer evolucionar los [Sacred Gear] Longinus al siguiente nivel... al [Aweked].

En conocimiento general se dice que los [Balance Breaker] son la forma final de los [Sacred Gear], otros dicen que es un error que se originó cuando Elohim murió... pero ambos eran en parte mentira.

Si la [Balance Breaker] es un error, pero no se originó de la muerte de Elohim y claramente tampoco son la forma final de las [Sacred Gear], sino una forma bastarda y falsa del verdadero poder y alcance de la misma.

Un ejemplo Claro serian la [Rebirth sword], la creadora de espadas demoniacas, su potencial real no es solo crear espadas demoniacas, y el crear la Sacro-demoniaca solo es la punta del iceberg de todo el potencial de ese Gear.

El nacimiento de Clarent la espada de la traición era un ejemplo del despertar de [Rebirth Sword], ya que no solo la hizo más poderosa que Excalibur al extremo de romper la espada sagrada más fuerte sino cambio la naturaleza de un arma sagrada de menor grado a una de las más poderosas.

Así como [Aniquilation Maker] cuyo núcleo está hecho con el corazón de uno de los dioses exteriores que Elohim mato cuando quería atacar al mundo y uso su corazón para hacer esa Longinus... cuyo dios mato... nadie lo sabe, pero su despertar teorizaban que podria crear Monstruos nivel Top 20.

-Sigh... es posible... después de todo [Absolute Demise] ya llego a su despertar y viste su potencial...y esa Longinus es la menos poderosas de todas... ¿imaginas el poder de la [True Longinus]?-pregunto Roy.

Drake meditaba sobre ello, en su forma [Aweked] era tan fuerte como los top 10, pero eso desgastaba su piedra filosofal, por eso se negaba a usarlo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Rizevim.

-... ¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Drake.

-lo mejor sería organizar nuestro ejército y los otros Spriggan 12... Su majestad.-le contesto Roy.

-grr...odio que me digan así.-

-tú eras el que quería ser el emperador...a mí no me digas nada.-Roy alzo sus manos exculpándose de toda responsabilidad y tomo camino fuera del palacio.

-... ¿adónde vas?-pregunto Drake.

-a visitar a los líderes de facción… si mis espías no se equivocan parece ser que los griegos se contactaron con los ángeles y quieren unirse en contra de nuestro imperio.-le contesto.-… en 5 días es la presentación de los jóvenes demonios de esta generación de la facción diablo… en esa fiesta estarán Zeus, Poseidón, Athena, Ares y Artemisa…perfecto para imponer mi poder ante ellos no crees.-

-¿y donde se reunirán?-

-en el inframundo dentro del territorio Gremory.-le informo sorprendiendo a rubio.

-¡¿está loco?!-le grito-¡los Yondai Maou, los 4 Seraphim y el gobernador y vice-gobernador Grigori estarán en un solo lugar!-exclamo el Emperador.-sin mencionar a los dioses griego y Nórdicos que también estarán.-

-tranquilo Drake, se lo que hago.-le respondió con calma.-además ninguno de ellos podrían poner un dedo encima de mi si uso mi Kamui y si tomo rehenes.-sonrió siniestramente.

Drake se estremeció de miedo, él sabía lo que tramaba detrás de esa sonrisa, Drake desde que conoció a Roy hace 4 años aprendió 3 cosas que evitarían que Roy lo matara, la primera, ambos estaban a un mismo nivel... dentro de los top 10, pero aun así el arsenal casi ilimitado de técnicas que (solo August superaba el número de técnicas y magia) Roy poseía y esos ojos lo hacían superior en batalla y haría lo que sea con tal de no enfrentar al albino.

La segunda cosa era la Psicosis que tenía el hijo de artemisa, unos momento era el sarcástico y aburrido hasta perezoso comandante supremo de toda la armada de Álvarez y quien podía, además de él, ordenar a los 12 Spriggan, y para el otro era un psicópata capaz de matar lo que sea con un intelecto que Drake jamás había visto... ni siquiera en su difunto padre, podía crear planes tan versados, tan retorcidos y meticulosos que si no sabías que lo que ocurrió era parte de su plan... solo se vería como un cumulo de sucesos desafortunados.

Y lo último era su fortaleza mental, una vez la curiosidad pudo más que él y le pregunto qué le había hecho sufrir Angra Mainyu desde que retraso su regreso al mundo, Roy sin decir nada se acercó a Drake y coloco una man6o en un hombro.

Drake sintió la mayor agonía y dolor que había sentido en toda su vida, incluso el tiempo en el reino de los muertos no había experimentado tal dolor.

Pero eso no era lo peor, en su mente se repetía los insultos, la degradación social y el abuso de sus hermanas y su madre…una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra _y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra_ **_y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra… Y OTRA VEZ._**

Se le hizo una eternidad experimentar esos pensamientos, hasta que Roy lo sacudió, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba.

Cuando le pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvo espaciado, Roy le respondió pero lo que le dijo…lo aterro.

30 segundos... el solo experimento la maldición y odio de Angra Mainyu solo medio minuto, sintió que era una eternidad y pensó acabar con su vida y regresar al mundo de los muertos con tal de acabar con esa agonía.

Solo pensar que Roy tenía más de 100 años con esa maldición lo hacía temblar de miedo… no podía culparlo de odiar a los dioses al extremo de matarlos a todos y acabar con esta Era.

-...solo no hagas nada extremo como usar [ **Yomotsu Hirasaka** ] por favor.-le pidió, casi suplicándole a Roy.-o transformarte...-

-...no prometo nada, pero intentare no salirme de mis casillas.-su mirada se volvió oscura y su ojo izquierdo se volvió el RinneSharingan.- **después de todo me encontrare con mi "madre"-** termino y salió del lugar.

-espero que no hagas nada malo... Roy.-espero el Emperador Spriggan para posteriormente mirarse las manos.-...je, Oyaji... ¿te sentirías orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo?-se preguntó, gotas de agua cayeron sobre sus manos.-...me duele haber hecho eso a Tobio...pero si quiero que sean más fuertes y que puedan matarme... Mine...Silvia.-en su mente paso las imágenes de sus hermanas menores.- Erza...Mio.-las gemelas Pelirrojas con unas sonrisas amorosas inundaron sus pensamientos.

-Kaa-san...-su madre apareció en su mente...con esa sonrisa amorosa que podía iluminar sus días más oscuros antes del dolor y escape en el que ella se hundió cuando su padre murió.

Drake se hundía en su culpa, en esos momento podía desahogar sus culpas, después de unos minutos se recompuso y se limpió las lágrimas, camino hasta una sala de reuniones y se sentó en el asiento central y saco el núcleo de la Longinus [Canis Licaion] y medito sobre a quién de los 12 dárselo, no es que lo necesitaran, por sí mismo cualquiera de ellos podría haber matado de 3 movimiento a gente como Kokabiel y aplastar a la facción de los antiguos Maou con gran facilidad.

Sin más que hacer convoco un círculo mágico en su mano.-Mi guardia personal...solicito su presencia **Ahora.-** exigió con voz profunda y en menos de 10 segundos los 12 asientos alrededor de Drake se empezaron a ocupar dejando 3 sin llenar.

Drake sabía que Roy no estaría presente ya que se está preparando para atacar la reunión de los jóvenes demonios y no estaria para cubrir el lugar de Makoto quien por cuestiones de salud no estaria para completar los Spriggan 12, y los otros 2 asientos faltantes seria **La dragona del apocalipsis y la Emperatriz Carmesí** , esas 2 mujeres eran una molestia, solo accedieron a ser parte de los Spriggan 12 por Roy y el mismo las obligaron, pero no podían controlarlas del todo bien, así que le dieron facilidad de faltar a ciertas reuniones como la de ahora...pero ellas sabían que tentaban mucho a su suerte con un Roy psicópata y un Drake que ningún estúpido capricho de ellas harían que su plan se estropeara... además de que **The Messiah** Makoto, no le gustaba su actitud y ellas tenían que agradecer a los dioses que se está recuperando de estar en _ese lugar_ y no estar porque las hubiera matado.

-Su majestad.-hablo una mujer alta, hermosa y esbelta con el pelo y sus cejas de color celeste y los ojos azules. Ella lleva ropa de un general con mangas largas, un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto. Ella también tiene una marca en su pecho.-a que se debe su llamado.-Esta mujer es conocida como **Esdeath** **La General del invierno** la segunda mujer más fuerte del imperio, igualada en poder a la molesta **Emperatriz Carmesí** , ella era la clasificada numero 6 dentro de los Spriggan 12.

-¡por favor que sea el inicio de la guerra, no puedo esperar por algo de acción después de la decepción que me lleve en Asgard!-exclamo es un hombre joven de piel morena, tiene un alborotado y grande cabello marrón que parecen rulos, y están tirados para atrás para que no le tapen la cara con una venda naranja que posee en la frente. Usa dos aretes redondos oscuros en las orejas y deja su torso bien formado al descubierto, a excepción por dos vendas que se cruzan por sus costados y se comunican en su cuello. Viste unos pantalones oscuros adornados con unos pequeños detalles y unas sandalias para complementar su vestimenta.

Este tipo fue uno de los Spriggan que participaron en la invasión a Asgard, conocido como el **Rey del desierto Ajeel Ramal,** el clasificado número 9 dentro de los 12 Spriggan.

-Tranquilízate Ajeel, si nos citó el emperador era para algo de suma importancia, así que por favor comportarte.-un hombre anciano, tiene un grande cabello blanco que se complementa con su barba y su bigote también espesos. Lleva consigo una vestimenta rústica: Una túnica blanca que se ata con un cinturón a la vez recubierto con una capa negra que posee varias puntas justo a las espaldas del mago con el símbolo del Imperio Álvarez en el medio. Lleva un anillo en el dedo del medio derecho y posee un báculo con una especie de esfera negra en el centro.-y viendo que casi todos estamos presentes debo suponer que el Ragnarok está por empezar.-

Este es hombre que responde al nombre de August es el **Rey mago** el tercer Mas fuerte entre los 12 Spriggan, el usuario de las magias pasadas y presentes y de un poder mágico incalculable solo superado por el emperador y el Rey oscuro.

-concuerdo con August, Ajeel...-hablo una persona con complexión extraña, cuerpo redondo y brazos y manos delgadas.-por ahora su majestad nos está informado de algo de suma importancia como para que todos estemos aquí.

Esta persona es el **Genio Deus-Machina, Wahl Icht** , el número 7 en poder de los Spriggan 12 y comandante y jefe del departamento de armas y tecnología del imperio.

-¡oh vamos!-hablo una mujer joven con una figura esbelta y busto grande. Su cabello es de color rubio y de tamaño corto alcanzando sólo la base de la nuca es bastante desordenada y tiene un aspecto algo puntiagudo, a pesar de que en su mayoría está peinado hacia atrás, algunos flecos cuelgan en su frente. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Ella tiene la marca del Imperio Álvarez en el lado izquierdo de su pantorrilla izquierda.

-¡comparto la opinión de Ajeel!-exclamo la mujer cuya vestimenta es bastante reveladora, la parte superior consiste en un sencillo top de color marrón, con el borde superior bordado con un encaje blanco dando aspecto de flores que deja al descubierto su abdomen. Ella lleva unos pantalones con rayas de tipo pescador pues llegan sólo a la mitad de sus piernas y revela sus pantorrillas.

Su antebrazo izquierdo está cubierto por una banda oscura con un adorno grande, en forma de ala que se le atribuye por debajo de su codo. Su brazo derecho está encerrado en una armadura dorada. Su cuello está protegido por una especie de gargantilla que llega hasta justo arriba de su pecho. Una chaqueta oscura con bordes claros está atada a su cintura, dicha chaqueta tiene un gran cuello y solapas, los puños de la misma son muy prominentes. Su atuendo completa con un par de sandalias sencillas.

-¡pelear contra los Asgardianos fue muy aburrido, incluso mi madre fue una decepción enorme!-grito la mujer llamada Dimaria Yesta, la hija perdida de Brunilda y la décima clasificada Spriggan 12.

-... **por favor pueden callarse** -hablo una voz inhumana cuya forma es la viva imagen de un monstruo, lleva una capa oscura que le tapa la cara con su capucha dejando relucir una mandíbula inhumana parecida a la de un Oni (Demonio de la mitología japonesa). Tiene dos hombreras oscuras sumamente grandes que cubren sus torneados brazos rodeados en rayas y su antebrazo como sus manos son relativamente más grandes que la de un humano normal, su torso y vientre también están rodeados con una especie de armadura como la recubren sus brazos. Lleva una especie de cinturón y bajo este un patrón de círculos sobre abajo de su cadera.- **Estamos para escuchar al emperador, no sus frustraciones de putos adolecentes.** -

La persona en cuestión es el desfamado " **Dios de la muerte** " **Bradman** el octavo clasificado de los Spriggan 12, el ser que sabe la magnitud de la maldición que sobrelleva Roy por Angra Mainyu.

La tensión sobre la mesa se intensifico, las auras de Ajeel y Dimaria chocaban con las de Bradman causando que no solo el palacio, sino todo el territorio de Álvarez se estremecieran.

Fue así hasta que un aura más poderosa los supero.

-por favor se pueden calmar... **o me veré la necesidad de matarlos a los 3** \- les advirtió con una voz de poder total y siniestra, la persona responsable fue nada más y nada menos que el ex-número uno de los Saint Wizard de la facción maga, el Segundo más fuerte mago humano en el mundo, **Dios Serena,** el cuarto Spriggan 12.

Drake solo suspiro ante tal visión, si bien eran gente que lo seguía sin vacilar...a excepción de esas _2 mujeres_ , que después les mostraría quién demonios está a cargo, sus personalidades eran un problemas...en especial Wahl, Dimaria y Ajeel, los últimos 2 más por sus ansias y sed de batallas que por otras cosas.

-tranquilo Dios Serena, no es necesario eso, los cite porque ya es hora de movernos, quiero que vigilen a Quipplot y la facción Héroe.-hablo Drake.-Wahl, tú y Ajeel observen a Cao-Cao, ese bastardo por mucho que no pueda coincidir con ustedes, tiene la [True Longinus] y [Aniquilador Maker] de su lado y eso lo hace peligroso.-ordeno.

-tch, al menos el mocoso creador de monstruos me puede entretener más que esos dioses nórdicos.-comento Ajeel levantándose de su lugar.

-su majestad, ¿requiere que busque puntos débiles?-pregunto Wahl.

-por supuesto, me gustaría que analizaras todos en especial la [Dimension Lost] quiero saber cómo destruir sus barreras en caso de que nos encierren en una-

-a sus órdenes.-ambos sujetos abandonaron la sala.

-Dios serena, quiero que vigiles a la facción maga...tengo el presentimiento que Mephisto se aliara con las 3 facciones y por ende tendremos a los restantes Saint Wizard como enemigos.-hablo el Rubio.

-je, siempre quise saber quién era más fuerte, si Hyberion, Potter, Clive o Yo.-sonrió Dios Serena e igual que los 2 anteriores abandono el lugar.

-los demás solo quiero que resguarden el imperio, Roy se encuentra liderando un asalto a la facción Diablo en 5 días, así que por si ellos quieren invadir Álvarez estén todos preparados.-concluyo.

-A sus órdenes su majestad.-dijeron al unísono y todos abandonaron.-Excepto ustedes 2 chicas...tengo un encargo.-hablo Drake a 2 jóvenes mujeres.

[ **Inframundo...5 días después del comunicado de Meiou** ]

Los días eran lentos para todos los miembros de la alianza, la amenaza de Álvarez para un Guerra y el potencial que tenían no era para relajarse.

Sin ningún suceso relevante, las cosas continuaron, el Grupo Gremory y Sitri se habían embarcado a un viaje al inframundo en sus vacaciones de verano, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, además de que entrenarían para aumentar su poder.

Todo estaba bien, la fiesta albergaba a casi todos los pilares restantes, también estaban los 4 grandes Seraphim, El gobernador y vice-gobernador Grigori.

También estaban los dioses nórdicos liderados por el All-Father Odín junto a un muy lesionado Thor, el número 7 de los seres más poderosos del mundo, además de una hermosa mujer de tez morena y cabello castaño largo, una figura voluptuosa de grande pechos y un trasero redondo y firme, ojos dorados y una ahora poderosa.

Esta mujer, quien también estaba con algunos vendajes sobre su cuerpo, es la diosa del amor de la mitología nórdica Freya.

Por otro lado se encontraban los dioses griegos, liderados por Zeus, quien venían de traje negro sin corbata y su rubio cabello suelto, a su lado su esposa Hera con un vestido blanco de una pieza con su cabello amarrado con una diadema dorada.

Acompañándolos como sus guardaespaldas, eran el dios de la guerra Ares con su armadura de batalla, Apolo el dios del sol y Artemisa la diosa de la caza quien además venía acompañada con sus 3 mejores cazadoras, Thalía Grace su media hermana hija de Zeus, Zoe Nightshade una de las hijas desterradas de Atlas y al Final Selene la primera hija mujer de Artemisa.

Reunidos también los Yondai Maou, incluso Serafall quien tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero estaba dando frutos, Ajuka Belcebú el genio y creador de las [Evil Piece] y Falbuim Asmodeous el general y encargado de toda la armada del inframundo.

Los Seraphim Raphael y Uriel también llegaron junto a sus hermanos Michael y Gabriel, así como Azazel vino con su Vice-gobernados Shemazai y Baraquiel otro de los lideres caídos y padre de Akeno.

Sirzerchs fue el primero en hablar.-me alegra que pudieran venir… a pesar de las circunstancias.-decía por las heridas de Odín y compañía.

-era obvio que vendríamos, después de descubrir que _esa persona_ es parte del imperio Álvarez-contesto Zeus con tono serio.

-Gihahaha-se reía Ares como en excitación.-no puedo creer que tu hijo artemisa sea halla vuelto tan poderoso cuando lo maldijiste.-se burló el dios de la guerra, llamando la atención de los ángeles principalmente Gabriel.

-tengo curiosidad sobre eso Artemis-pidió Gabriel.- ¿Qué quiso decir ares con eso?-

Artemis no respondió, pensaba solamente… la última vez que vio a su hijo mayor estaba lleno de dolor y soledad…pero no de maldad… si bien lo odiaba y lo sigue haciendo… aunque ahora ese odio titubea… decidió hablar.

-mi hijo mayor Roy-miro a su hija Selene quien amplio los ojos, dando a entender que no sabía que tenía un hermano.-cuando nació me lleve la decepción de que era un hombre, con el odio que tengo a ese género lo maldije, todo respecto a mi dominio lo odiara…lo lastimara y le arrebatara lo que más ame en esta vida…por alguna razón solo algunos de mis dominios lo hicieron en cambio otros como la naturaleza lo arropo e incluso le dio amor…fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi hijo era algo especial, pero mi odio por los hombres no me dejo ver…cuando angra Mainyu lo maldijo, me alegre, al fin iba a sufrir y perecer como la basura que es, pero en lugar de eso…se fortaleció, tomo esa maldición y siguió rescatando gente y se volvió un faro de esperanza para algunos aun con su pensamiento y deseos de morir…después desapareció… sin dejar rastro alguno hace 8 años, solo lo vi una vez más cuando la representación de la muerte quiso que hablara con él para que aceptara su sangre de dios.-artemisa solo cerro los ojos.-pero lo insulte, a su padre y familia… por eso me vio con un odio y tal deseo de matarme que temblé de miedo…el me amenazo que si algún día necesitara este mundo su ayuda… no la brindaría…porque…-pauso Artemis un momento cuando llego a una realización.

-no…nonononononononononononononononon-negó Artemis con fuerza.- ¡no puede ser!-grito agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡hermana!-grito apolo acercándose a ella y abrazándola al igual que sus cazadoras.

-mi señora, ¿Qué sucede?-hablo Zoe.

-Artemis-dono-hablo Falbuim.-por tu reacción descubrirte algo… ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Asmodeous-dono?-pregunto baraquiel.

-creo que descubrió porque su hijo esta con el Emperador-hablo Azazel.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-Freya pregunto confundida.

-creo que todo-Raphael le contesto.-si tomamos en cuenta algo…Roy es un ser prohibido como Sirzerchs y Ajuka que son [súper diablos], es un fallo en la realidad como artemisa el perder sus castidad, además que su padre es un ser de otro mundo lo hace un más único, si el perdiera la cordura se volvería un enemigo poderoso, y Artemis acaba de descubrir que ella es la culpable de que Roy Picazzo conocido como **Meiou** este con los Spriggan y el imperio Álvarez.-

-hm, se me hace estúpido, además ¿qué razones tendría para hacer esta Guerra?-Hablo Freya.

-Las guerras siempre han iniciado por estupidezes freya.-hablo Thor.-ya sea amor, odio, venganza o celos... la razon del hijo de artemisa para ser aliado del emperador Spriggan debe ser por alguna de ellas.-

Mientras discutían sobre ese asunto en la entrada principal de la mansión, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que todos los presentes desviaran su atención hacia la figura que se formaba por la luz entrante de la puerta.

-Hmmm...bastante encantador el lugar...-hablo la figura.

EL grupo Gremory y Sitri quienes se encontraban conversando con unos magos de la facción Mágica, también observaron a la fuente de esa voz.

-...si no fuera por el olor pútrido de dioses griegos...sería mejor.-se mostró la figura de un hombre de aproximadamente 27 años, con cabello medianamente largo de color blanco, vestido de camisa blanca con pantalones negros y tenis deportivos, sobre sus hombros una gabardina ondeaba, cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y solo dejando ver su mano derecha la cual tenía tatuajes tribales, los ojos rojos carmesí y una cara de Bishonen con rasgo maduros que lo hacían más atractivos para las mujeres.

Los guardias rápidamente le bloquearon el paso.

-¡identifíquese!-grito uno, ante esto Roy alzo una Ceja.

-...en serio me preguntas eso...pensé que al menos todo lo sobrenatural sabría quién soy-sonrió siniestramente cubriendo su cuerpo de un aura oscura haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes de miedo ante tal potencia.

-Soy el Comandante Supremo de la Armada del imperio Álvarez.-se presentó.-el único además de su majestad en poder ordenar a los 12 escudos Spriggan, **El Rey oscuro Roy.-** declaro.

Los líderes de facción quienes se encontraban en el centro caminaron hasta la entrada donde el segundo al mando del imperio Álvarez se encontraba.

-oh, saludos Maou, Seraphim y gente de poca importancia como cierta diosa de caza-saludo burdamente.-me honra saber que vinieron a recibirme.-

-corta el rollo rey oscuro.-le contesto Odín con clara molestia.-a que has venido.-pregunto.

-vine a negociar su rendición.-le contesto los presente ampliaron sus ojos.-a comparación de su majestad y contrario a mi discurso, yo no quiero el derramamiento absurdo de sangre, solo queremos la Fairy Heart...sé que algunos de los demonios más antiguos saben dónde se encuentran y sé que tu Ajuka Belcebú sabes donde esta...a mí no me engañas, tu creaste la [Evil Piece] usando la energía de la Fairy Heart y tu [Formula Kankara] para cambiar la naturaleza del poder.-declaro ganando una mirada de todos los presentes incluso de los otros Maou.

-¡Ajuka!-grito Sirzerchs.- ¡tú sabias de la existencia de eso y no nos lo contaste!-le exigió mirando con enojo e ira.

-yo te diré Crimson Satan porque no te conto...-hablo Roy.-fue porque Solo por casualidad pudo controlar una fracción de su poder...y por la naturaleza misma de la Fairy Heart.-

-¿qué quiere decir con eso Belcebú-san?-pregunto Thor.

-...el Fairy Heart lo encontré hace 200 años cuando estalló la guerra civil en el inframundo, al parecer la antigua facción Maou sabía de su existencia ya que cuando lo encontré fue cuando destruí un laboratorio subterráneo.-

-tch, no me sorprende que esos estúpidos descendiente de los Maou Originales supieran de su existencia, aunque ninguno de ellos y ustedes sabrían usarlo en su totalidad, ya que el Fairy Heart no es un objeto...ni no una persona-sonrió ante la declaración impactando a todos.-el Fairy Heart es nada más ni nada menos que la hermana menor de Elohim, una diosa maldecida por el dios de la vida y muerte Ankhseham ya que Elohim la regreso a la vida cuando murió haciéndola un arcángel, pero ella ya había muerto, así que la maldición fue inversa, todo el valor de la vida y muerte se invertían, si era amor la maldición irradiaba odio a su alrededor, y si tu amor era enorme...te arrebataría la opción de amar haciéndote dormir eternamente, y si valorabas la vida...tú mismo la arrebatabas.-comento y tomo asiento en una mesa del salón.-por alguna razón el cuerpo de esa diosa empezó a irradiar energía sagrada cuando Elohim trataba de devolverle la conciencia y despertarla, así que usando ese poder dio nacimiento a todos los ángeles que a la postre se volverían los Yondai Maou, los 72 pilares del inframundo y los ángeles caídos de Grigori.-miro hacia un pilar a su izquierda.-ooh, así que por fin te revelas... Mavis.-contesto.

Todos los presente observaron una pequeña figura de una niña de cabello rubio y largo con adorno que daban aspecto de unas orejas y un vestido blanco de una pieza, su apariencia era el de una Hada.

-…aun no creo que hallas caído tan bajo Roy-kun.-hablo la niña.

-tch, ¿Qué sabes tú Mavis?-le contesto bruscamente.

-yo estoy conectada con mis contrapartes de otros mundos...aun no puedo creer que hallas cambiado tanto del hombre que amaba a su hija más que a su vida y termino muriendo protegiendo mi gremio.-le dijo, al instante se desato una masiva oleada de poder que causo que todos cayeran de rodillas incluso los líderes de facción, el poder era tal que ninguno podía respirar.

- **Tu no hables tan casual de ese incidente...Vermallion** -le contesto oscuramente.- **Lo que paso en esa dimensión fue mi mayor error, deje que mi hija me viera morir a manos del dragón del apocalipsis, dejándola traumatizada, cosa de la que me arrepiento...pero me arrepiento aún más de haber muerto por un gremio hipócrita y que solo me quería por mi poder.** -exclamo.

-¡eso es mentira y tú lo sabes!-le grito Mavis expulsado un poder que igualo y cubrió a los afectados por el aura oscura de Roy, dejándolos respirar y calmando el terror que inundaba sus existencia.

-¡q-que monstruoso poder!-grito Apolo aun temblando, por sentir tan vil y oscuro poder que parecía devorarlo lentamente al olvido.

-¡ese nivel de potencia es al menos Top 10!-fue el turno de Freya en expresar su pensar.

-¡su poder...puede ser incluso mayor que el de Hades!-comento Hera con un temor evidente en sus ojos.

Odín y Thor en su caso, revivían en su mente la pelea que sostuvieron con el Emperador Spriggan y no podían dejar de sentir que sus heridas ardían.

-¡este tipo...!-Odín hablo.- ¡es incluso más fuerte que el Emperador Spriggan!-su declaración dejo anonadados a todos.

-oh por favor Odín-lo miro aburridamente Roy.-cuando tú y Thor pelearon contra Drake, él ni siquiera uso el 40% de su poder.-contesto con un tono aburrido.-en mi caso estoy utilizando el casi el 70% de mi poder al expulsar esta aura, si tuviera que clasificarnos en el mundo... Ophis sería la primera...la perra de Shiva seria la dos, Visnú el 3.-explico, una sonrisa oscura y burda se dibujó en su rostro.-el Cuarto seria Nuestro Emperador y yo estoy en Quinto lugar, después siguen, Thor, Hades, Lugh, Fenrir e Indra, todos ellos con un nivel muy parecido, pero que es inútil cuando lo comparas con los 5 primeros...-miro a Mavis ignorando la cara de terror de los presentes.-Mavis...tu mejor que nadie sabes porque hago esto...dime donde está tu cuerpo y todo acabara, evitaras una guerra que esta Gente no puede ganar...-trato de convencer a la diosa madre de los ángeles.

-No Roy, no te entregare la Fairy Heart, no dejare que el legado de mi hermana sea usado para tus planes...y tampoco dejare que destruyas a mis hijos...caído o demonios-hablo con voz maternal y llena de poder que lleno de calor a los ángeles y demonios presentes.

La mirada de Roy se vio cubierta por su cabello y suspiro.-así lo quieres Mavis...-levanto la mirada la cual había cambiado a su Sharingan carmesí.-Entonces te sumergire en el abismo de la desesperación.-hablo, levanto su mano y trono sus dedo, provocando un destello de luz brillante que cego a todos, la mansion quedo envuelta en luz momentáneamente, cuando se disipo la luz los lideres de faccion miraron a su alrededor y notaron que solo ellos permanecian en el lugar, todos los demas habian desaparecido.

-¿q-que?-murmuro Sirzerch-¡¿que demonios?!, ¡¿donde estan los demas?!-le exiguio a roy quien solo sonreia.

-en el abismo, a un paso de la brecha dimensional-le contesto.-todos, incluyendo sus hermanas Maou y tus cazadoras _artemis_ , estan ahi...-les explico cuando se percato de una presencia en su espalda, no tenia que mirar para saber que era Serafall, sin mirar atras con su unico brazo tomo del rostro a la Maou y la estrello contra el suelo de la mansion creando un crater de considerable tamaño.

-sigh... serafall Leviatan, ¿acaso tu pelea contra nuestro Emperador no te enseño nada?-le pregunto todavia sosteniendo a la Maou.-aun con tu recien nivel super diablo eres mas debil que cualquiera de los Spriggan 12 y yo gobierno sobre ellos mujer tonta... incluso tenemos a 4 tipos que pueden matar al tan poderoso y temido [ **Crimson Satan** ] sin ninguna dificultad y apropósito del mencionado.-hablo y observo una esfera de poder de la destruccion en direccion de su rostro, sin inmutarse dejo que la esfera golpeara su rostro.

Todos pensaron que era el fin del Rey oscuro pero lo siguiente que presenciaron los aterro, la esfera de destruccion se reducia de tamaño hasta desaparecer...por ser consumida por el Rey oscuro.

-hmm, es un poco acida...pero esta buena-sonrio Roy.- ¿acaso piensas que soy un estupido de mente cerrada como ese vientre de alquieler atras tuyo?-le pregunto.- yo vine preparado para luchar contra ti, tu tan orgulloso poder de la destruccion es inutil contra mi y te dire porque...-indico todavia aprisionando a la maou leviatan.- por el simple hecho que me enfrente a la diosa de la destruccion Shiva, su poder en esa rama es 100 veces el tuyo Lucifer, y si bien perdi contra ella, aprendi como nulificar la propiedad de la destruccion solo con algo sencillo... soy un **Dragon Slayer** **de la Destruccion**.-declaro.-y estoy seguro que su majestad les dijo acerca de los magos Slayer cuyo elemento sea el slayer es inmune...pues si soy inmune al poderoso poder la destruccion hahaha.-se reia siniestramente lugo miro a serafall aun tratando de liberarse de su agarre.-tu en cambio eres inutil contra el emperador y nuestra **General del invierno** , por eso no te matare... quiero que Esdeath-chan rompa tu espiritu y te muestre los inutil que eres mujer.-levanto a la maou y de un potente y devastadora patada en el estomago de la chica la mando a volar contra el muro detras de los lideres de faccion.

Sin perder el tiempo los demas atacaron al rey oscuro, Thor empelo el Mjonir para desatar un gran Relampago el cual impacto al comandante del ejercito alvarez, el susodicho sin inmutarse por el ataque desaparecio de donde estaba parado y reaparecio frente al Dios del Rayo de los nordico y suavemente coloco su mano en el pecho del Thor.

Sin decir palabra alguna un Laser color carmesi oscuro atraveso a Thor provocando que gritara en dolor.

-" _evite varios puntos vitales...pero no podra hacer nada en unos 3 meses..._ "-penso Roy quien de un rodillazo en la sien izquierda thor lo mando a volar estrellandolo contra los muros de la mansion.

Sin tiempo para admirar su obra esquivo lanzas de luz de Azazel, Raphael y Uriel con una gracia que parecia que se burlaba de ellos...cosa que empezo a hacer.-vamos pajaritos, ¿es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-incitaba a los angeles quienes se enfurecian.

Roy toco el suelo solo para notar que cayo en un circulo de alquimia... no tenia que mirar para saber que era obra de Ajuka Belcebu.

-¡oh que mal!-decia con sarcasmo.-una formula Kankara ¡que de mi!-luego sonrio.-tu eres mas estupido de lo que pense "genio"-le dijo y solo moviendo su mano rompio la formula.

En ese instante de nuevo a su espalda detecto que lo atacaban, ahora eran Ares y Apolo, girando rapidamente bloqueo ambos ataque, con su manos a apolo quien estaba cubierto de fuego y con su pierna izquierda golpeo la espada de Ares clavandola en el suelo y evitando que pudiera usarla.

sin tiempo para que los atacante respondiera Roy los golpeo con un rayo negro que emano de su cuerpo electrocutando y dañando severamente a los 2 dioses Griegos.

y si fueron los siguiente 10 minutos, golpe tras hechizo y ninguno pudo acertar un golpe contundente al Rey oscuro del imperio Alvarez.

-...-miro Roy a los lideres que estaban cansados o demasiados heridos para continuar.-sabes que es gracioso... que no he tenido la intension de atacarlo en ningun momento... solo me he defendido.-sonrio.-seria tan facil matarlos a todos...pero no lo hare...quiero Hundirlos en la absoluta desesperacion.-les dio la espalda y trono sus dedos la luz inundo una vez mas la mansion y cuando se disipo reaparecieron todos los angeles, diablos y demas gente que habia desaparecido por la accion de Roy.

Todos aun confundidos por que paso notaron a sus lideres en el suelo con severas heridas.

\- ¡Oni-sama/ One-sama!-gritaron Rias y Sona y corrieron en auxilio de sus hermanos.

-!madre/ señora¡-gritaron Selene, Zoe y Thalia para auxiliar a Artemis quien solo se encontraba de rodillas observando con terror a su hijo como sin esfuerzo derroto a los demas lideres y dioses.

-sigh... oh joder...-se tomo el cabello mirandolos con aburrimiento.-creo que si ordeno en este momento la invasion al inframundo, terminariamos en un dia destruyendo las facciones... y seria demasiado aburrido.-exclamo pisando fuerte el suelo agrietándolo y haciendo temblar el lugar.

-Sera mejor que se preparen Facciones unidas, Dioses y otros Seres, su Era ha terminado...-el aura que expulsaba era aun mayor.-mi brazo Zumba de emoción.-comento con voz psicópata.-mi brazo izquierdo...que me arrebato la diosa de la destrucción.-exclamo.

- **En esta guerra, devorare todas sus existencias.** -grito y se vio envuelto en una niebla Oscura como la noche infinita.

De repente el manto oscuro se expandió y mostro un dragón Negro y azul Hielo con 2 alas enormes y tatuajes tribales como los que tenía Roy en su brazo derecho, al dragón le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

- **¡SOY EL VERDADERO EMPERADOR DE LA DOMINACION, LA CREACION FINAL Y REY DE LOS DRAGONES!** -rugió el dragón cuyo poder fue tan tremendo que destruyo la mansión y mando a volar a todos fuera del mismo.- **¡YO SOY ROY EL FARO DEL FINAL DE LAS ERAS!** -Rugió en con absoluta dominación y poderío, batió sus alas negras y se alzó al cielo.

- **Dioses, ángeles y demonios, no importa que hagan, ni que estrategias puedan utilizar... ustedes no ganara... este mundo fue alguna vez cuidado por el único dios que amaba a todos las existencias** -hablo con tono grave.- **¡esta tierra...este mundo ha sido abandonado por el único dios que podía hacer algo contra mí, Incluso Shiva que me derroto una vez, ahora su poder es inútil contra mí!** -batió sus alas y se preparó para emprender su vuelo.- **¡Su tiempo es esta tierra ha acabado, el exterminio de dioses y demonios... PRONTO INICIARA!-** dejo el lugar dejando solo una sombra de terror y desesperanza, pero entre toda la oscuridad, un faro de luz se había mostrado, Fairy Heart, la hermana de Elohim y madre de los ángeles se había mostrado y apoyaría a sus hijos y aliados... a enfrentar al imperio Álvarez, El emperador Spriggan y el Rey oscuro.

* * *

 **bueno aqui esta mas nuevo y veran si adivinan quien es el primer spriggan,**

 **sin mas me despido y les dejo el nivel de los 12 spriggan y de drake and roy .**

Drake Namikaze- **Emperador Spriggan** -nivel dios-cuarto top10

Roy Picazzo- **Meiou** -nivel dios-quinto top 10

1.-Makoto- **The Messiah** -celestial-top 15-un paso detras del top 10

2-?- **Dragon del apocalipsis** -celestial.-top 15-

3-August- **King Magic** -Super devil-top 20  
4.-Dios Serena- **Hybrid Theory** -Super devil-top20  
5.-?- **Emperatriz Carmesi**.-Maoux5-top40  
6.-Esdeath.- **General del invierno** -Maoux5-top40  
7.-Wahl Icht- **Deus Exmachina** -Maoux4-top50  
8.-Brandman- **Shinigami** -Maoux4-top50  
9.-Ajeel Ramal.- **Sabaku no O** -Maoux4-top50  
10.-Dimaria Yesta.- **Princesa Valkiria** -Maoux4-top50  
11.-?- **Gemela celestial [rugido del cielo]** -Maoux3-top70  
12.-?.- **Gemela celestial [bramido del cielo]** -Maoux3-top70


End file.
